Smile of Warmth
by Iluvwind
Summary: Sakura's parents have died and Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha. With Sasuke acting more forward with his emotions towards Sakura, will she miss the subtle hints that Naruto is slipping away? NaruSaku Complete.
1. Prologue

**So this is my official NaruSaku love story. I hope you like it and if you want more you must send me a comment or there will be no more. Thanks.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Naruto but I am willing to buy it for all the money in my sock drawer, which totals about 34 cents. **

* * *

Prologue

"You know what, teme? You gained weight," A blond haired teenager dragged his feet in exhaustion as he walked through the evacuated streets of Konoha. A raven-haired teen about the same age as him was unconscious on his back.

He looked up from his feet, to see the hospital straight ahead of him. He smiled slightly as he walked through the doors only to be mobbed by several medics, slipping his unconscious teammate off his back and tending to both their wounds. The blond fell onto the bed he was being pushed onto and soon succumbed to the exhaustion that had been plaguing him.

* * *

"Now this is a vacation," Ino mumbled in delight as she slipped into the steaming water of the hot springs resort. "I can't believe Hokage-sama gave us 2 months off." 

"Well we have been on non-stop missions for what? 2 months in a row? Besides, we need the distraction," Ten Ten observed from next to Ino.

"But we haven't seen our friends and family for that long either," Hinata said quietly. They all looked down into the depths of the clear water.

"That is probably the other reason," Ino said softly. Ten Ten and Hinata looked at her, slightly confused by her statement. "Sakura has been working non stop since her parent's deaths. Tsunade-shishou probably wants her to relax." They all sighed and nodded. The door slid open and the three kunoichi looked up to see Sakura, a towel held up to her front walking towards them.

Ever since that day 3 months ago, Sakura had been silent. She rarely spoke, or laughed. She had two facial expressions, emotionless and blank. Ino had tried everything to get her out of the emotionless pit she had fallen into but nothing worked. Ino suddenly smiled turning to face Sakura as the pink haired teen slipped into the water, leaving her towel in a pile next to the edge. One thing had been gently forcing Sakura to become her old self.

The knuckle-headed blond who had been the one to tell her, her parents were dead. The one who had staid up all night holding her as she cried. The one who dropped everything to tend to her every need.

_That stupid baka._ Ino smirked. Naruto would always be there for Sakura. No matter how sad she had been in the last 3 months, Naruto had gotten her out of the pit. He took her out training, out for food, even for a simple stroll around the village. And on the rare occasions when Ino had seen them together, the glimmer was back in Sakura's eyes, her face lit up with a smile or laughter at Naruto's stupidity. The more time Sakura spent with Naruto the more she became her old self.

"Ne, Sakura? Doesn't this water feel nice?" Sakura nodded and suddenly smiled at Ino. They all seemed to jump a little at her smile. It was small and warm.

"Yeah. I haven't felt warmth like this for a long time now," She leaned her head back against the stone ledge and looked up into the midnight purple sky. "It feels so much better than the cold." She smiled and closed her eyes, sinking slightly deeper into the crystalline water. Water was suddenly splashed onto her face. Sakura jolted up and scowled at the giggling Ino and Ten Ten.

"What's with the ever stoic Sakura?" She splashed her again. Sakura smirked and splashed back. Ten Ten soon joined Ino's side. The girls laughed and giggled until they all splashed the timid Hinata who joined Sakura's team. After 30 minutes the girls went into change, their hair and towels sopping wet from the water fight. Hinata and Ten Ten left the room to get a table at the restaurant in the lobby, long lavender bath robes hugging their curves. Sakura was about to leave, when Ino cornered her.

"So, are you going to answer my question? What happened to the cold and emotionless Sakura that has been here for the past 3 months?" Sakura looked away. The past 3 months passing in front of her eyes. An image suddenly appeared in her mind and she closed her eyes savoring the warmth coming from the smile.

"I guess I got tired of the cold and finally found something warm," She looked at Ino, her eyes glimmering as she smiled warmly at her. Ino smiled as the two of them walked away from the changing rooms and headed towards the restaurant. As they neared the table where Ten Ten was waving from, Ino finally spoke, glancing at Sakura.

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?" Sakura stopped as Ino continued on for several steps before stopping and turning around, her hand resting on her hip.

"W-what?"

"You fell in love with the warmth he brings you, ne, Sakura?"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you found him in the middle of the training grounds like this?!" Tsunade screamed at Kakashi as a stretcher being wheeled out of the Emergency Room passed behind her. Kakashi cowered away from her slightly, keeping the emotionless expression on his face. 

"That's what I said, Hokage-sama," He said softly. She growled and watched the medics wheel the stretcher into a nearby room. She sighed. "How is he, by the way?" She turned and looked at the masked Jounin.

"Stable for now. I... I don't know why he is in this condition. Judging from where you found him, he overdid his training, but…" Kakashi waited for the rest. "That doesn't make much sense considering how low his chakra is."

"Tsunade-sama, doesn't that support the idea of him collapsing from training to hard? Especially since he just got out of the hospital," Kakashi added ruefully.

"No. He has such an unlimited chakra source that no matter what he should have a certain amount of chakra but his chakra levels are below where they are normally," She looked at the slightly stunned Jounin. "He could have collapsed because even trying with a Rasengan which he can do no problem normally, could have drained him of the chakra he needed to stay conscious, and he usually uses Kage Bushins in his training so that adds more strain to his body and chakra levels." Kakashi nodded despite getting very little of what she said.

"So basically, there is something else causing this?" They began to walk to a room as medical nin exited, glancing back over their shoulders. The Hokage and Kakashi stood in the doorway watching the heavy breathing of the blond in the hospital bed. The curtains were drawn and a wet towel was draped across his sweat covered forehead.

"That's what everything seems to point to," Tsunade said crossing her arms. "Besides, have you ever seen Naruto take a break in the last 3 months? I wouldn't be surprised if stress caused him to collapse."

"Ah. He has been working non-stop, as a shinobi and as a friend," Tsunade nodded and closed the door.

"Let's just hope he gets better before she gets back or we might have a min crisis on our hands,"

* * *

**Don't forget. If you want this story to continue or I need to adjust something, send me a review. Thanks again. - **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all your reviews and alert messages. OMG I have never seen that many come in that fast! 38 reviews and alerts over a 24 hour period?! All's I can say is WOW and THANK YOU!!!!**

* * *

So, Responses to the Reviews (R2R Section from now on)

**bob:**  
I love you already and yes I plan on writing it at my own pace. Thanks for voicing that. I needed it.  
**uzukun7:**  
Thanks and all in good time, my friend. All in good time.  
**Ayumi:**  
You are not being too picky. I really don't like making grammatical errors so if you find any please tell me so I can edit them. Thanks so much for your comment and for telling me about that mistake. It will be fixed by the time I update.  
**Rufos:**  
Thank you. I was kind of worried that the readers would think it was too random or something.  
**Gnosismaster:**  
Thanks!!  
**Tori Kay:**  
I love your enthusiasm and thank you for that. It makes me want to write the next chapter. To respond to your assumption, you'll have to wait and see.  
**Sir Whirly:**  
Thank you. I worked for several hours getting that Prologue to the point where it sounded right.  
**Vengeful Beast:**  
Like I said, the enthusiasm makes me want to update!  
**Darkheart:**  
Thanks!!  
**keyblade-03:**  
Hmmmm…. When you say you hope Naruto doesn't get hurt too badly, do you mean physically or mentally?

**Suzako:**

Coming up.

**Full-metal-sousuke:**

Thanks for the compliment and the idea, but it shall all be explained either in the next chapter or later on in the story.

* * *

**I would love to thank these people for adding my story to their alert list, favorite story list or me, iluvstorms, to your favorite authors list. (If you sent me a review, I have sent you a little message above. hehe... This list has been dubbed the AList, A standing for Alert. haha...)**

Gamefreak87  
DarkHvNaura  
Enigma85  
alucard 24  
Yukie666  
Chaos star951  
jcoth  
Meca Vegeta  
Sasori's Marionette  
Hitokiri no Makka  
ManiMan  
Lyco The Wolf  
Krymsom

MusketBallMarie

strider714

zaisuro

* * *

On with the actual story! Here is the first Chapter in Smile of Warmth. Hope it meets your expectations! Don't stop reviewing! I need those reviews to keep my drive going! Feel free to voice your opinion and ask questions! I love answering questions!! Thank you. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did well... I really don't know what would change. Hmmm... Never really thought about that before... Such possibilities. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Aw. Damn it. Where the hell are my clothes?!" A blond 18 year old wondered around his hospital room looking for his black and orange jacket, pants and black t-shirt. A necklace was the only thing other than his green with yellow dot boxers. The teenager was by no means a buff weight lifter, but he was well defined in his chest, abs and limbs.

His tanned face had lost the baby fat from his younger years but his whiskers had remained. His perfect blue eyes flitted over everything in his room, in an attempt to find the clothes that for an in-adamant object were eluding him like a trained spy.

He suddenly spotted a blue ninja shoe sticking out from under his bed and dove underneath the bed, pulling out a white bag with his clothes inside. He grinned and hastily pulled his pants and shoes on. He was half way through slipping his arms through his black shirt when the door slid open. He looked over and paled slightly.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?" Two brown orbs glared at the blond. The hokage walked into the room, her blond hair gently swaying with every step she took. Naruto finished slipping his arms into the shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I haven't been out that long, ba-chan," He whined. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"So, a month and a half isn't very long?" Naruto who had been slipping on his jacket stopped and looked at her.

"A month and a half?"

"Yes, Naruto. You have been unconscious for a month and a half," Tsunade took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest and her legs over one another, never letting her gleaming eyes leave the blond who had finished slipping his jacket on. He left it unzipped and turned to look at the Hokage. "Now, here is what I know. You collapsed almost 2 weeks after you brought Sasuke back. That's a week after you got out of the hospital. Kakashi found you at one of the training grounds, unconscious, supposedly from over-working yourself. The part that doesn't make sense is why you were so low on chakra." Naruto moved to interrupt but Tsunade silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Don't you dare say that it was because you were training. Your chakra reserves should have been up to full capacity by the time you had started training again; even if you started a few days before you are supposed to, understand?" Naruto nodded. He was slightly perplexed by the lecture but he was handling it. If he listened to Tsunade for a while he could get out of the blasted white room and back to his apartment so he could sleep or maybe get something to eat.

"Therefore there is no way you could have done something that drains your chakra that quickly," She leaned back in her chair, not realizing she had been bent over her knees.

"So now you are going to tell me what the hell caused you to have no chakra and you are going to stay here so I can run more tests. Not to mention you just woke up from being unconscious for nearly 2 months so you'll be going no where fast, Naruto," Naruto sighed. What to tell her? The truth? He looked her in the eye and shuddered slightly. Tsunade was incredibly determined to find out what was wrong him, so the truth was out of the question.

"How long will it take for the tests results to get back?" Tsunade eyed the blond sitting on the bed curiously.

"A couple of days, why?"

"I'll stay for the tests, ba-chan," Naruto said softly.

"Just like that? You aren't even going to give me a reason?" Naruto didn't move. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his hands, his knees supporting his elbows.

"Could I get something to eat, ba-chan? Like you said I have been unconscious for the past month and a half so I am kind of hungry," Tsunade was about to yell at him for changing the subject when an ANBU appeared at the doorway. She looked at him expectantly and he walked over to her. He bent slightly and whispered in her ear. She nodded and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Naruto," He turned his head slightly, still allowing his forehead to rest on the palms of his hands. "Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Sakura are almost to the front gate." Tsunade stood as she spoke and watched Naruto carefully as he slipped the forehead protector from the bed side table and put it on. He looked at her, his eyes glimmering with something that Tsunade couldn't quite interpret.

"Let's go then,"

* * *

"I know we haven't been home in awhile but I really don't want to go back" Ino mumbled as she stretched her arms up in the air. Her pale gold hair reached to just above her butt, gliding gently down her back in thick waves. Her blue-gray eyes were closed as she stretched her soar muscles. The wind picked up again and she quickly swatted at the hem of her deep purple, halter top dress, which hit just above her knees, in an attempt to keep the billowing fabric wrapped around her legs.

"I know what you mean but I need to start making some money especially if I want to move out like I told you was going to," Ten Ten said from next Ino. Ten Ten's rich brown hair was a mass of curls that reached her shoulders. It was held back by a headband of different shades of brown, fading into one another and little silver sequins were scattered randomly across it. Her brown eyes w ere closed in her fit of giggles. The girl wore a fitted rose-red jacket that cut off at the top of her stomach, over a pure black t-shirt. She wore a pair of black Bermuda shorts with a small red stitched kunai on her back pocket.

"Me too," Hinata said softly. "I…I ne-need to g-get out the Hyuuga clan houses. I-I can't st-stand th-that place for much longer." Her deep blue-black hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her lavender eyes were glinting with disgust despite at the memory of the way her parents treat her in the Hyuuga clan house. Hinata wore a tight fitting lavender t-shirt, bright turquoise flowers littering the entire shirt with a pair of chocolate brown capris a vine of turquoise crawling up one leg. The only thing unchanged were the ninja shoes that adorned her feet.

"You know what Hinata? You and I should move into a place together! I really don't want to live by myself and we can get out of our houses sooner than individually. What do you think?" Ten Ten reasoned, gripping Hinata's arm. Hinata smiled softly.

"Th-that sounds great, Ten Ten-chan," She said her smile growing even wider at the prospect of escaping from her parents. Ino looked to her other side to see Sakura smiling at her two friends.

"Hey, forehead," Sakura looked at Ino interested for several seconds before Ino spoke again. "You want to move out of your boyfri-" Ino had already landed on the ground in a un-lady like ball.

Sakura walked away, muttering curses under her breathe. Her bubblegum pink hair just barely reached her shoulders and the forehead protector that usually kept her bangs from her face was now replaced by a white and light green spotted ribbon. Sakura's sea foam green eyes seemed more brilliant than normal as the green spots on the bow made them glimmer with rage like a sun on water but they seemed to hold a great wisdom and sadness that was beyond her years. She wore a white down, sleeveless vest over a green t-shirt that like the bow matched her enraged eyes. A white jean skirt hit her mid thigh, contrasting nicely with her black boots that hit just below the knee.

"Do you enjoy tormenting her with the secrets she tells you, Ino?" Ten Ten asked the blond as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Of course not," Ino scoffed. "I just love watching her squirm about it." Ten Ten and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Hinata said meekly from next to Ten Ten. Ino had already taken off after Sakura who was almost to the gate. Ten Ten rolled her eyes.

"Who knows with those two, Hinata. Who knows," Ten Ten and Hinata caught up to Sakura and Ino who were now having a heated argument about their love lives.

"I am not in love with him! We had this discussion everyday since we got to the hot springs, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"And you have yet to give a straight answer, Forehead!" Ino yelled back.

"What about you Ino?! You expect me to spill every thing about my love life and yet you won't give us the slightest hint if the 'hottest' kunoichi in the village hidden in the leaves even has a love life?!" Ino was to say dumbfounded by what Sakura said. She rounded on Hinata and Ten Ten.

"Is that true?" Hintata was about to stutter out an answer when Ten Ten answered before her.

"We have no opinion nor place in this matter," Ten Ten said officially patting Hinata lightly on the shoulder as they continued walking towards the gates. Sakura caught up to them, not wanting to be around Ino longer than what was necessary especially with the tantrum that was about to come.

"That's not true, Sakura! I do have a love life!" She screamed hurling herself in the direction of Hinata, Ten Ten and Sakura who were all trying not to fall over laughing.

The girls walked through the gate waving at the guards who smiled at them. The four of them walked for several more steps before they saw two figures approaching them. Ino smiled.

"Oh, looky. It's Sakura's-" She was cut off as a pair of hands covered her mouth.

"Ino, for once shut up," Ten Ten murmured in her ear as she released Ino from her hold and stood next to Sakura and Hinata. The Hokage walked up and the girl's bowed.

"We're back, Hokage-sama," They chorused as the stood up straight, their faces bright and relaxed.

"You all look better. That's great to know," She smiled. "Unfortunately, missions start tomorrow." The girls sweat dropped. Happy to evil in less than a second was a new record for her. Sakura took the time to glance over Naruto.

His arms were behind his head in his normal laid back position. He had left his jacket unzipped, probably because of the late summer heat. It was August after all. But what Sakura noticed most was the fact that he looked exhausted and his gaze was far off as if he was haunted by something.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I have some rather important news to share with you," Tsunade glanced at Naruto, taking in his appearance and demeanor. She turned back to the four eager kunoichi. "The day after you left, I commissioned a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchia who had been spotted about 10 miles south of Konoha. The team consisted of the remaining Rookie 12 and they were successful in bringing him back despite a small elite group of ninja under his command. He's been staying at the hospital until the Council has decided what to do with him. Any questions?" The four kunoichi could only stare at the Hokage. Naruto had come back to the real world and was watching Sakura's reaction with interest. Oddly, or perhaps it wasn't that odd, she recovered first.

"Tsunade-shishou, he is seriously back?" Tsunade nodded. "He's up if you want to see him, Sakura." Sakura had no time to answer as Naruto spoke softly his hands some how making their way into his pockets without anyone realizing it.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. I'll take you to see him," Sakura barely nodded as Naruto began to walk away. Tsunade, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata watched them go. When they were out of ear shot, Tsunade spoke.

"Something is wrong with him,"

"Tsunade-shishou?" Ino asked in curoiosity.

"Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata. You can not tell Sakura this but Naruto has been in a coma like state for the last month and a half. He only woke up about 30 minutes before the four of you got back," Tsunade explained.

"Naruto-kun was in a coma? Why?" Ten Ten asked.

"I don't know and I haven't been able to run any tests on him since he came in," Tsunade explained.

"Did it have something to do with fighting Sasuke?" Ino asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"The part that doesn't make sense is the fact he collapsed 2 weeks after he fought Sasuke, a week after he had already been treated for the actual fight,"

"Th-then wh-what c-could b-be wrong with him?" Hinata asked softly.

"I wish I knew. I really do for his sake and for her sake,"

* * *

**So... I have been neglecting my other stories in order to write this one so if you are reading this story and like my other stories, hehehehehehehe they should be updated by the end of Thanksgiving Break. So yeah. I really need comments on what you liked and disliked so give me feedback. Much appreciated. Thanks!.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Yay I am loving this story for no reason. Hahaha. I'm just kidding. This story is probably the best I have ever written but eh I don't know much, so…. My opinion matters how? Anyways, away from my little rambling and to (Gai Pose) the feedback!**

* * *

**R2R**

**Uzukun7**

To calm your misgivings, after her parent's deaths, Sakura turned into herself; I guess you could call it. Like Ino implied, Naruto was the only one who could get Sakura to say more than a few words. And THANK YOU for sending me another message!

**Zaisuro**

Yeah, your right baby steps get you to the top. Anyways, I'll explain why Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura didn't know that Sasuke was close to the village. All in good time be patient.

**Calicokittycat**

Thanks and I have one question, what does "for cereals, ur story is like one in ten!" mean? I am kind of confused. And thanks for the idea on Hinata being jealous but I just don't see it being in her character. She just seems too nice to be jealous of anybody. Hehehe thanks though. I enjoy the feedback.

**Tori Kay**

I love you Tori Kay. OMG! Your reviews are hilarious but anyways, nice theory but not sure on the whole why Naruto collapsed thing. Like I said, I know where I want to go with the story; I just need to figure out how to get there. And how can I write more?! Last chapter was 7 pages long and it took me almost 5 hours to write, well in cumulative time. You are not overthinking things. Your review shows me that you are actually trying to understand what I write and I am grateful cause not many people can and I ma very happy that you are giving me feedback on it. smilesAnd I hate cliffhangers too but they do keep the viewers interested, no? Evil Smirk

**Full-metal-sousuke**

OMG!!! Why didn't see that before?! I feel like such an idiot for not realizing I have been spelling Uchiha wrong! WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Sobs

Anyways, thank you so much for pointing that out. I have to go and change it in every one of my stories now! THANK YOU! I also appreciate the comment about setting the pace for my story. I feel like I rush things sometimes so thanks.

**Gnosismaster**

Short and to the point as always, aren't we?

**Rufos**

As always, as soon as I can.

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele**

… Ok that is one different name and I mean that in the cool way. Anyways, loved the comment. Thanks for showing your support!

**MiKe2vIcIoUs**

Thanks. Hope to have it up by Sunday.

**DarkHvNaura**

Are you and full-metal-sousuke talking to each other cause I got your messages very close to each other? Haha just kidding. Anyways, thanks for the grammar analysis. I really need to check that more carefully and sniffles why didn't I see I was spelling his name wrong? Why? I can't call myself a Naruto fan if I can't spell the antagonist's name!!

Anyways, thanks so much and I like to hear that the aura of mystery is a good thing. Talk to Tori Kay for me will ya? JJ (Just Joking for future reference)

**Kurmuri-chan**

Thanks. I should have the third chapter up by next weekend at the latest. Nice word choice and prediction by the way.

* * *

**A-list**

**Blackcatfrenzy**

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER**

**CrystalICE1**

**Devinagainstx**

**Omega-Supreme**

**SonicPhantom01**

**Devinagainstx**

**french girl**

**HoLLoW Pwn3ge**

**jhammer89**

**Matt1267**

**Sakura no Rasengan**

**Thsunami**

**Wrathchylde**

**YellowDemonFlash**

**Zonato**

**KiMiKi-YuMiKa**

**wilkandrakar**

**Kudos to you all!**

**-----**

**The actual chapter begins! YAY! (Waves flag) Anyways, thanks for the reviews and alert messages. I can not wait to see what people will think of this chapter so without further a due, I present Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause that further a due part would be true, now wouldn't it?

* * *

**_Last time on __**Smile of Warmth:**_

_"So now you are going to tell me what the hell caused you to have no chakra and you are going to stay here so I can run more tests. Not to mention you just woke up from being unconscious for nearly 2 months so you'll be going no where fast, Naruto," Naruto sighed. What to tell her? The truth? He looked her in the eye and shuddered slightly. Tsunade was incredibly determined to find out what was wrong him, so the truth was out of the question. _

_--------_

_"The day after you left, I commissioned a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha who had been spotted about 10 miles south of Konoha. The team consisted of the remaining Rookie 12 and they were successful in bringing him back despite a small elite group of ninja under his command. He's been staying at the hospital until the Council has decided what to do with him. Any questions?"_ _The four kunoichi could only stare at the Hokage._

_-------_

_**A/N:**_

**Info on my Last Time part, these are snippets that I find important from the last chapter. I find it really confusing if I don't remember anything from the last chapter that could be crucial for this one and I find it too troublesome (all hale Shikamaru's trademark word) to re-read the chapter. So here you go.

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"I can't do this Naruto," Sakura and Naruto were standing outside Sasuke's room.

"Why not? You look fine," Naruto stated calmly from his position leaning against the door frame.

"That's not what I meant, Naruto," Sakura sweat dropped, eyeing the door as of it was a predator waiting to strike. "I meant what do I say to him? It's been 3 years since we last saw him. I mean what is he like? How will he react? Is he the same as when we last saw him? Naruto you have to know the answers to these questions. He has been back for quite a while now, right?" Sakura smiled at the blond. Naruto faltered for several seconds.

"Uhhhh…. Yeah but ba-chan has been keeping me really busy and I am not exactly allowed to see him," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Part of what he said was true. He hadn't been allowed near Sasuke's room before he collapsed because they kept getting into fights and nearly destroying parts of the hospital if it wasn't for Kakashi and some ANBU guarding Sasuke.

"You two were back to your own destructive ways, weren't you?" A black cloud covered Naruto's head and he bowed his head.

"That's so cruel Sakura-chan. I didn't try to kill the teme. He tried to kill me," Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever, Naruto," She looked back to the door. "On to more pressing matters…" Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke is a good ninja right?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"No duh, Naruto," She scoffed at him. "So what?"

"I good ninja can sense other ninja's chakra and know if they recognize it right?" Sakura looked at Naruto as if he were an idiot so basically the same old face Sakura always used on him.

"Yes, Naruto. They do," She said as if she were talking to a small child. "I have yet to see the point in your toddler like questions?" Naruto sweat dropped and mushroom sighed.

"Fine, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, looking at the door and then at Sakura. "If Sasuke is a good ninja and good ninja can sense chakra then wouldn't Sasuke already know you were here?" Sakura faltered and turned slowly to face Naruto.

_Why didn't he say that sooner? _Sakura tick marked.

"Naruto! You BAKA!" Sakura punched him, sending his head flying back into the wall.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! That hurt!" Naruto squatted down, cradling his head.

"Good! You should have told me that sooner instead of watching me squirm like that!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

_Just trying to make you look smart, Sakura-chan, _Naruto mused to himself as he straightened up.

"Since we got that out of the way, get in there, Sakura-chan," Sakura barely had time to balance herself as Naruto opened the door and pushed her inside. The door slid closed as she looked back at it, fully prepared to break it down if necessary. Her body went cold as a voice echoed through the room and her suddenly blank mind.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Naruto was leaning against the door, listening to his teammates inside, his head bent over slightly. Sakura had yet to say anything, her back was still to Sasuke, Naruto guessed as he could just feel the warmth of her chakra coming through the door. The warmth left and Naruto leaned his against the door, his eye starring blankly up at the ceiling. 

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto couldn't help but smile. All that worrying and she was more confident than Naruto was when he had seen Sasuke for the first time since they had fought. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Fine," Silence ensued for what seemed like days to Naruto he was about to leave, when muffled sobs emitted from the room. Naruto closed his eyes. "Damn it, Sasuke. You're such an idiot."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto flipped around and looked through the small crack in the door. Sasuke was hugging Sakura, as she pressed her face into his black shirt. Sakura's sobs were soon being quieted by Sasuke's small murmurs of comfort. "I'm sorry I left, Sakura. I should have stayed. I should have told you the truth."

"What truth, Sasuke?" Sakura asked through her small sniffles. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke suddenly kissed her, Sakura's eyes widening. Naruto took a single, stuttering step away from the door as the truth hit him.

"I fell in love with you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered. Naruto felt his chest tighten. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Without realizing he began to walk down the hall, out of the hospital, past Ichirakus, past shops filled with people. He was oblivious to it all. He didn't stop until he reached his door.

Naruto seemed to stop slightly confused on how he got there. It all came back and he sighed, as he opened the door and walked inside. Naruto collapsed onto the couch, his face pressing into his pillow. The couch had been his bed since Sakura had moved in with him, so he was used to falling onto it.

Naruto felt slightly dazed. Maybe it was from just awaking from a come like state this morning or maybe it was the fact that he had just watched his best friend and crush announce their love for one another. Naruto wasn't quite sure. A thought suddenly hit him as he laid there on the couch, his body slowly slipping into slumber.

"I should have known," He mumbled, his eyes drooping and closing. "I should have known once he was back she'd be back in his arms just like before." Naruto felt his whole body go numb as he fell asleep, the same thought echoing through his mind, accompanying the other thoughts that plagued his dreams.

* * *

"I fell in love with you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered. Sakura's mind had shut down after the kiss, or merely the speaking part. She couldn't say a word to him; letting her mouth open and close as she tried to piece together a sentence to follow that kiss. That kiss. Sakura closed her eyes, her mind remembering the kiss. 

_It was a great kiss but…_

_**But what? If you are gonna choose him, you better say that kiss was heaven on earth.**_ Her inner self huffed.

_What's your problem?_

_**You don't know?! OMG I thought you were smart but I guess I was wrong! Stop talking to me until you figure out what I am talking about! **_Sakura's inner self slammed a crudely drawn door in her face.

_What does she mean? _Sakura wondered mentally. She opened her eyes and leaned her head into Sasuke's chest, allowing him to wrap his arms more tightly around her. _That kiss gave me butterflies in my stomach. Good or bad, I don't know. He finally loves me, isn't that what counts?_

Sakura mentally debated with herself, sending out an option and shooting it down. She finally pulled away from Sasuke's chest and smiled slightly at him, her mind made up.

"So when do you get out of here, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smirked slightly a small glint in his eyes. His mind was calculating how well this fit into his plan. Sakura's smile grew wider as she mistook the evil glint for a shimmer of happiness.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Thanks for reading. If you have questions on what R2R and A list are go back to the first chapter. The explanation is there. ****Anyways, I am not 100 percent sure on this chapter. It is kind of short for my liking but eh, I'll let you, my viewers decide what you think. I need feedback to do this though, so keep up with the reviews. Your reward is being on the R2R and A List but wait there's more! You also give me the motivation to update that much sooner! SO there's your motivation to review! Thank you! Bows**


	4. Chapter 3

**After much consideration I have to agree with ****encyser ****and have decided that I will remove the R2R section because yes it does bulk up my chapters and make my story look longer than it is. But this has also given me more motivation to try out the IM system that FanFiction offers and I will send those that allow it upon their review, a response. I thank all those that have commented thus far. Your comments keep this story alive but I have a specific message to 2 people.**

**Cartman4president- If you are going to flame, give me some advice on how to make my story better. Thanks for the comment. **

**anon782- THANK YOU! Finally someone is saying who cares about the pairings, I just want to read the story.

* * *

**

**Anyways, I will continue with the A list and the Last time parts. Thank you so much for you input!!! Keep on Reading and messaging!**

**A-List**

**anon782 --****Bellanaris --****Bountyhuntermjs --****Candilyn**

**ChaosLink --****Chris101 --****Darnod --****Dragonmanga**

**Encyser --****eragon1730 --****Zaphrael --****xLonely Soldierx**

**TEAMseven --****scman87 --****Riviera Lynria --****Raptor2001**

**MiKe2vIcIoUs --****LerLerson --****Lendrox --****Krymsom**

**JonJ --****H.Sakura-Saisei --****Ghandisluvchild --Elphaba-Tiggular-Fiyero-Thropp**

**Chicago Girl11 --****huzzah2me --****magicslifer --****RikuLuvr**

**Solidflamez --****wilkandrakar**

* * *

**Last Time on _Smile of Warmth:_**

_Naruto felt slightly dazed. Maybe it was from just awaking from a come like state this morning or maybe it was the fact that he had just watched his best friend and crush announce their love for one another. Naruto wasn't quite sure. A thought suddenly hit him as he laid there on the couch, his body slowly slipping into slumber. _

_"I should have known," He mumbled, his eyes drooping and closing. "I should have known once he was back she'd be back in his arms just like before."_

------

_She opened her eyes and leaned her head into Sasuke's chest, allowing him to wrap his arms more tightly around her. **That kiss gave me butterflies in my stomach. Good or bad, I don't know. He finally loves me, isn't that what counts?** _

_Sakura mentally debated with herself, sending out an option and shooting it down._

_-------_

_"So when do you get out of here, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smirked slightly a small glint in his eyes. His mind was calculating how well this fit into his plan. Sakura's smile grew wider as she mistook the evil glint for a shimmer of happiness._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura looked up at the thundering sky. The clouds had rolled in over the hour she spent talking to Sasuke. She sighed. Why did she feel so conflicted? She finally had his love. Why did it feel so wrong? Sakura sighed again as the sky opened, rain hitting everything.

Within minutes the entire village looked like it had been raining for days. Sakura looked up into the darkening sky, closing her eyes as the rain slid down her face. She sighed again as a memory bombarded her once happy mind.

* * *

It had been raining that day too. 

That day she was coming back from a mission and there was Naruto at the gates, despite the weather. The closer her team got to the gates, the more people she recognized through the rain.

Kakashi was there, Tsunade, Ino and her parents, even Shizune was there holding Ton Ton in the ever present hug to her chest. Sakura became confused. It had been a simple reconnaissance mission. She had only gone along because Tsunade had asked her to, saying it would be a good opportunity to work with other shinobi besides Naruto. So why such a large welcoming? Another thing about the scene didn't quite fit.

Naruto was the only one not huddled under an umbrella. Tsunade and Shizune were sharing one, Ino and her family. Hell even Kakashi had an umbrella. It was a pretty nasty storm, but Naruto was just standing there, his arms at his sides, seemingly staring into thin air.

Sakura suddenly remembered that he loved to walk in the rain. After a rough scolding he had merely answered, "I will always walk in the rain because as the rain falls I feel as if I could reach out and touch those that I have lost." She smiled at his words. Whoever said Naruto didn't have a poetic bone in his body was wrong. He had his moments of pure genius.

They reached the gate and nobody seemed to move. The other nin behind Sakura looked just as confused as she did, until Naruto spoke softly, so soft that Sakura had to step closer to him just to hear him.

"Sakura-chan, I'm… sorry, Sakura-chan," His face was directed at the ground, his golden locks blocking view of his face, casting his eyes into the shadows.

"Naruto? What are you apologizing for?" He didn't move. He seemed like he was reluctant to answer. "Naruto I don't have time for your games. My parents are waiting…" Sakura watched as Naruto's whole body tensed as she spoke the word 'parents'. He finally looked up at her and Sakura saw that his usual sky blue eyes which were bright like a sunny day were gloomy and dark, much like the weather.

"Your parents… are gone, Sakura-chan. They're gone. I'm so sorry," Sakura froze up. Her eyes scanning over his face, searching for anything, a slight twitch of a smirk on his lips, a twinkle in his eyes. Anything! Her eyes searched desperately until salty tears were mixing with pure water from the heavens. She shook her head, droplets of water spraying off in different directions, her chest tightening as the realization hit her.

He wasn't lying. He wasn't joking. Naruto was being as true as he always had been. She kept shaking her head, begging for her rational thoughts to become irrational, to believe that her parents were alive, awaiting her return. The shaking of her head slowed but as it slowed her heart raced, her calm breathing becoming soft, sharp gasps and she took off into the rain, running despite the acidic pain running through her tired muscles.

Despite her blurry vision from the mixture of salt water and fresh water filling her eyes. Despite the yell of her teammate and best friends from behind her. Despite the cold that had sunk into her bones. She ran. Despite it all, she ran. Unaware of her destination, her tired, overworked legs churning in a self preservation mode she never knew she had until her muscles clenched and she slid through the mud.

Sakura lifted her head, mud clinging to her air and sliding from her wet skin, adding to the weight of her already tired body. She pushed herself to her hands and knees and slowly stood. Sakura looked in front of her and slowly walked over to the stone that had attracted her sensei's attention for so long, that she had subconsciously run to.

She looked at it for several seconds before leaning against it, resting her chest and forehead on the top, while her feet were still on the bricks around it. She brought her arms to rest next to her head as she closed her eyes.

Sakura felt the rain pattering across her back, echoing through to her hollowed core. She felt the names carved into the stone, embossing into her exposed skin, living remnants of the shinobi and kunoichi that had died. She felt the cold deep within her mind, deep within her bones, attempting in vain to fill the void in her soul and heart. She felt so cold, so alone. Her chest tightened as another sob wracked her body.

_They can't be dead. It's not fair. Why'd they have to leave me alone? Why?! _The same thoughts repeating over and over, her body becoming more and more cold.

_**Like a block of ice. **_Her inner self observed, her once fiery attitude no where to be seen only a solemn expression adorning her crudely sketched face.

"Why did they leave me alone? How could they? Why do I have to be alone? Why?" Warmth suddenly enveloped her hand. Sakura's green eyes snapped open and looked out. She kept looking, tears and rain drops streaming down her cheeks, her eyes slowly clearing until she saw to sad deep blue orbs gazing into hers. Water dripped from his blond locks as they framed his face.

"You aren't alone, Sakura. You'll never be alone," He whispered, tightening his grip on her hand. Sakura whipped her hand out of his grip and stood up abruptly. Her eyes were dull but they held a glimmer of malice that was fading slowly, all the same she gazed into his eyes. Naruto stood up and took a step closer to her.

"Yes, I am! I've lost everyone! They all left me here by myself! You can't say I'll never be alone because I am constantly being left behind!" Sakura began to pound into his chest, each hit softer than the last until she was holding the fabric of his orange, sopping wet jacket. "It's always the same. I'm always alone and being left behind." She pressed her face into his jacket. "I'm all alone."

Naruto let the silence fill the air between them. He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around her back, and looked up into the sky, closing his eyes to the heavens. He mulled over the words he should say, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Take a walk in the rain and you can touch everybody and nobody at once," He murmured softly. Sakura shifted slightly in the embrace, resting one ear to his chest, while letting her water rimmed eyes roam over the mist framed objects around her. "Rain touches everyone whether they are alive or dead and connects someone to another. As long as there is rain, you'll never be alone, Sakura. Never will you be alone as long as you trust in the rain." Sakura looked up just as a warm rain drop slipped from Naruto's chin and connected with her forehead.

Naruto looked at her through the warm rain drops that were slipping from his raging blue seas that were his eyes. And yet through his tears he smiled. A smile so warm that Sakura felt a spark deep within her. Warmth that filled her with guilt. She pressed her forehead back into Naruto's chest, his tears mixing with rain pattering against the top of her head.

"They'll always be their Sakura just as the rain is sure to come, they are sure to be there, ready to save you from your sorrow," Sakura nodded into his chest but neither of them moved. The rain didn't let up as they continued to stand there, oblivious to everything around them.

Sakura felt her chest loosen ever so slightly but she didn't say a word, she didn't move her mind was shutting down, retreating in on herself, taking refuge in the place that her inner self resided in. Her emotions, her expressions, her will, her hobbys. Everything except for basic functions disappeared into the small area and she locked the door. She had locked the door that day as the rain finally let up. As the rain let up she locked away everything that would hurt her and she thought she threw away the key.

* * *

_**Thank Kami-sama. You were wrong. **_Inner Sakura murmured after popping a popcorn kernel in her mouth. Sakura smiled. 

_Yeah. _Sakura smiles lightly and came back to reality. She stopped walking even though she didn't remember starting on her way. She was at the beginning of the hallway to Naruto's apartment. She sighed. Her legs defiantly had a mind of their own.

Sakura quickly walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She was soaked to the skin and still dripping water but she didn't feel a bit of the cold. She was about to call out when she saw a bushy mop of blond hair on the end of Naruto's couch. She smiled.

_He must have been training this morning,_ Sakura made her way to Naruto's room where he had insisted she hang her clothes in the closet, puddles trailing along behind her. She had accepted as long as Naruto used the closet to which he did. It's not like he had a variety of clothes. Sakura suddenly stopped.

The room was exactly how she left it. The bed was made, not a single wrinkle in the comforter. There seemed to be dust collecting on it which probably meant Naruto hadn't been sleeping in his bed, on force of habit.

_But surely Naruto had cleaned while she was gone? It took weeks for this kind of dust to appear. _Sakura mused to herself, looking over the room once more. Oddly, the pile of clean laundry and the note informing Naruto that she would not tolerate cleaning up any messes after her return was lying untouched in a corner, a thin layer of dust over it. She raised an eyebrow in question.

Sakura walked out into the kitchen to see that nothing had been moved, just as she had left it 2 months ago. Even the pan she had used to make her breakfast was still in the sink. She walked over and ran a finger along the counter, and shivered in horror. The room was covered in dust, just as the bedroom.

_What the hell has he been doing?! This place is disgusting! _Sakura was not disgusted because she believed this to be her home. No. This was still and always would be Naruto's apartment but it was her place of residence until she felt like she could handle living alone. She did not take grime and dirt lightly. _Come to think of it. Naruto's apartment was pretty clean despite the clutter. He did have his own little system. Where has he been staying?_

Sakura walked over and looked at Naruto over the top of the couch, resting her forearms on the cushions. She got the same impression as she did at the gate. Naruto had bags under his eyes and he seemed rather pale for him anyways. His mouth was slightly ajar, a slight bit of drool soaking through the fabric, suggesting he was dead to the world. Sakura sighed. He must have been working himself to the bone this morning… but that makes no sense. She stood up and looked around the apartment.

"That doesn't explain all this," She muttered softly glancing at the heavy rises and falls of the blonde's chest. She smiled slightly as her eyes rested on his face again. He looked so peaceful despite the bags under his eyes. She sighed and turned away, sliding down to the floor, her back against the couch.

Maybe she should have caved and told Ino about her confusion. Ino may have had some advice on what to do. She always did have a way with relationships and style. Sakura suddenly chuckled. Unfortunately, Ino hadn't had a long run boy friend for some time now. She sighed.

_Nobody could really understand I guess._

_**You could try talking to someone. Besides, we need to find out what Naruto has been doing for the last 2 months. The apartment is disgusting!**_ Inner Sakura madea point og throwing a pair of smelly, dirty socks into a trash can despite the lack of clothes on the ground. Sakura opened her eyes. That was another thing that was off. If Naruto had been training he would have at least changed his clothes once and yet there weren't any clothes on the floor. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Sure Naruto had is cleaning habits but throwing his clothes among the clutter was as far as he got to putting all his dirty clothes in a pile. He usually spent 20 minutes sorting all his clean and dirty clothes. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"I think I need to visit Tsunade-shishou," She muttered softly standing up and heading out of the apartment making sure Naruto was still asleep as she closed the door.

* * *

"Took you long enough to get her, kit," The kyuubi huffed. Naruto looked up at the great demon with foggy eyes. 

"Well excuse me, fox-teme. You arn't the one who has been asleep for nearly 2 months," Naruto snapped back. "Why the hell did I collapse again? I still don't get it." The kyuubi growled in annoyance, Naruto closing his eyes as the rumble of the sound echoed off the walls, magnifying and giving him a lovely headache.

"I told you, kit. Something that bastard friend of yours laced his sword with. When it nicked you the poison spread through your system virtually unnoticed because I was keeping your little human ass alive," Kyuubi barked at Naruto. Naruto smirked sadly.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but how did you miss a substance like that? Do you even know what it is?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at the fox. The fox's hair frilled around him, his aura bristling with anger.

"You little brat!" He snapped. "Fine! I missed it entirely! It made it into your system and I didn't notice until it was too late to get rid of it through a cut or wound! Did you want me to have you intentionally be stabbed by that bastard's sword?! He could have killed you if it wasn't for my help!" Naruto smirked.

"Way to inflate you ego and keep your pride, fox," Naruto looked into the fire red eyes of the fox. "But you didn't answer my other question. Do you know what it is? And as just another question, do you know what is happening to my body?"

"I don't know what it is and the only thing I can tell so far is that the 'substance' has infiltrated your chakra and blood streams and mixed with them," The kyuubi said briskly.

"I'd like some details please. Last time you just said I had been poisoned and you were taking care of it. If ba-chan asks again I need to give her a legit answer! Not just dance around it like last time!" Naruto snapped, standing up too quickly for his body's liking as he swayed slightly. The kyuubi grumbled at the annoyance of explaining it to a half wit human but consented anyways.

"The reason why you collapsed and were out of it for 2 months was because I had to cut my chakra off from yours so I could figure out how to filter the substance from any of your chakra and blood that gets sent to me for who knows what reason. You collapsed because you were used to a little of my chakra running through your system. Is that good enough oh humble mortal?" Naruto nodded and sat back down, landing hard on his butt his eyes looking at the kyuubi.

"So any ideas on what this thing is going to do to me? Or is it just a harmless tracking potion or something that Orochimaru plans on selling to the Akatsuki in exchange for something?" Kyuubi shook his head.

"I really don't know," Naruto's eyes widened, two large sapphire dinner plates staring at the kyuubi in wonder.

"Did the greater being just say he didn't know something?" Naruto smirked as a monstrous killing intent emanated form the fox, a red chakra aura forming around his body.

"DIE YOU LITTLE MORTAL!" Naruto awoke in a slight sweat. The fox had sent a chakra hand at him but it had faded just as Naruto disappeared from his mindscape. It was so much fun seeing the kyuubi. He sighed.

The kyuubi was working on it and he had nothing to worry about. He sat up slowly rubbing his head. He remembered Tsunade's specific instructions to come see her as soon as possible. Explaining what the kyuubi had just told him was going to land him back in the hospital either out of Tsunade's worry or her wrath filled punch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review! I love hearing from my viewers! Guesses and suggestions are welcome! Not to mention spelling mistakes like the spelling of Uchiha which I need to get down. Hahahaha. Anyway, please review!!! Thanks!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Arn't you guys glad I lied? hehe SO i suddenly had work ethic! WHO KNEW?! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and i want reviews! Lots and lots of reviews. I just love them to death. Thank you to all that have reviewed and added my story to your favs.**

* * *

**The A list**

**Alastor506---viperp5---Mira94**

**BreatheMeDeep---xFinalDestinyx---Oduen**

**DemonicLove555---arosario---petrasama**

**eragon1730---davidorr---Ryu Vision**

**ShadowKitsune67---kagedfox---SakuraUzumaki**

**SweetKisses9---majestic---srprasanna**

**StellarMind---windyseasons---yamatokun

* * *

Disclaimer: Does anybody know how many times you have to put this thing? I mean who reads it and who the hell is going to suddenly claim some random person is stealing Kishi's work? I mean who is low enough to do that? Sorry for the rant. I do not own Naruto... no duh... **

On with the story... YAY!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"So what is the meaning of your visit to me today, Sakura?" Tsunade sipped her tea thoughtfully, although her insides were in a tight knot as she attempted to remain calm. Sakura and her were occupying the small couch in her office, carrying on casual conversation. "I can't give you a mission till tomorrow you know." Sakura giggled slightly as she looked at her teacher. She took a sip of her tea and set it back on the table before turning to her teacher.

"Actually, I came here to ask you about Naruto," Unknown to Sakura, Tsunade's grip tightened on her tea cup handle.

"About what exactly?" She took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes as if to savor the taste but in reality she was regretting the lies she was about to tell to Sakura.

"Well, since I have been staying at his house, I went back there to get some sleep and found that the apartment hasn't been lived in for several weeks. There was dust everywhere," Sakura took another sip of her tea, holding the coaster in front of her. A soft clink echoed through the room as she gently set it down on the saucer smiling at the warmth. "I had even left a pile of clean clothes for Naruto and it was untouched. So I was wondering, did Naruto go on a mission after he brought Sasuke back?"

Tsunade felt her somehow tense body relax. If Sakura had come to that conclusion the lie would be that much easier to pass by un-scrutinized. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, you see Sakura. I kind of forced him into it," Tsunade smiled slightly, Sakura mistaking it for a memorable moment. "I needed him to take a scroll to Suna and stay there for a little while getting to know the village. Somewhat of a vacation. He made this whole ruckus about how he needed to stay here incase you came back early or Sasuke tried to escape but I forced him to go. He got back this morning just before you guys did."

Sakura blinked. What Tsunade said sounded right but something Naruto said early off set Tsunade's story. It was small but noticeable, especially to someone with Sakura's brain power. She looked at her teacher for several seconds.

Tsunade saw a flicker of doubt pass over Sakura's face as Sakura contemplated what she had said. _Please let Naruto not have said too much to her. Please, please._

"He's been in Suna most of the 2 months I was gone?" Tsunade nodded dumbly still wary of her student's sharp mind. Sakura took a sip of her tea pausing before bringing the cup to her lips. "That makes a lot of sense but I'm sorry I missed Naruto having a spasm about not wanting to go on a mission that had to be at least B-class." Tsunade smiled. _Thank Kami-sama, she bought it. _Tsunade took a sip of her tea.

"So Sakura, why so interested in what Naruto's been doing while you were gone? Afraid he'd run off with another girl," Sakura who had been staring off into space, answered quietly yet deliberately.

"Naruto wouldn't do that. He loves me too much. But I probably should tell him how I feel before… he does…" Sakura slowly turned to Tsunade, both their eyes wide, emerald and amber dinner plates looking at each other with pure surprise. "You didn't hear that."

"Oh but I did, Sakura," Tsunade smiled evilly.

"Shishou! You can not tell anybody!" Sakura nearly stood up and flung her tea everywhere but somehow restrained herself. Tsunade smirked.

"Why Sakura? You could just go and tell him. It would make things less complicated since you already live with him," Sakura shook her head.

"That's not what I mean, shishou," Sakura said resting her tea and saucer on the small table. She watched the brown liquid settle down. "Now that Sasuke is back… I mean he said he loved me but Naruto… Naruto has always said that. He's always been there but Sasuke… I've loved him since we were kids. I mean shouldn't that take priority…? I've loved him longer but Naruto… I'm so confused." Sakura finally mumbled pulling her head into her arms, trying to block everything out. Tsunade set her tea down and scooted closer to Sakura hugging her close as a solitary tear slid from beneath Sakura's closed eyes.

"It's ok to be confused, Sakura," Tsunade said, her eyes shimmering with nostalgia. "You just need time to think and someone who can listen. I'm here whenever you're ready." Sakura wrapped her arms around Tsunade's arms, her eyes still closed. Tsunade smelled of ink and sake but for some reason Sakura felt like she was in her mother's embrace.

"Sasuke kissed me today when Naruto took me to see him," Tsunade tensed slightly, hoping that Sakura didn't notice. "He confessed his love for me and I thought I loved him. No. I still love him but when I came home, Naruto was fast asleep on the couch and smiled. I remember that smile. It was the one I always gave to Sasuke when I saw him. IT felt so warm but I brushed it away. I had just kissed Sasuke. I had just said I loved him. But… the moment I looked at Naruto, I couldn't think of anything else. I could only think of Naruto and Naruto alone." Sakura opened her eyes and nuzzled Tsunade's muscular arms.

"I love them both but I can't figure out which I love more," Sakura breathed softly. Tsunade hugged her tighter. She rested her head on top of Sakura's and closed her eyes.

"What did you feel when you kissed him?" Sakura thought for several moments, making Tsunade think she had crossed a line. She pulled her head from atop Sakura's. "Sorry that was-"

"It made me feel weird," Sakura cut her off closing her eyes. "I felt like hundreds of butterflies were whirling around in my stomach. It was a weird feeling not all that unpleasant but it felt weird. Like he was kissing me for some reason beside love." Sakura opened her eyes. "That just kind of dawned on me that there was something else behind the kiss. I always thought kissing him would be so happy and give me a wonderful and full feeling but even Sasuke's presence didn't fill the gap. Is that weird?" Sakura asked looking up slightly at her teacher.

"No but I have to ask when you're around Naruto how do you feel?" Sakura looked at the couch and traced circles with her toes.

"I feel happy cause he is always doing something stupid, either on purpose to make me laugh or just because he's Naruto," Sakura suddenly sighed without realizing it. "It's kind of hard to imagine life without him in it, shishou." Tsunade smiled and rested her chin on the top of her students head.

"You just answered your own question, Sakura," Sakura looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you any more. There are things in life that have to be figured out by themselves," Tsunade smiled as Sakura pulled away to look at her, her eyes glossy in wonder. "You have all the facts Sakura. You just need to put them in the right order. You should have an answer within the week." Tsunade stood up. Late evening sun rays pooled into the office casting everything into shadow. Sakura was still looking at her sensei in wonder and puzzlement. "You better get home so you get to bed at a decent hour, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura nodded softly.

"Good night, shishou," She bowed and exited her sensei's office, her mind slightly cleared than it had been before she entered.

* * *

Naruto had been careful to avoid Sakura on his way to Tsunade's office. His thoughts had clouded in wonder at why she had been to see the Hokage. He sighed and walked up to find Shizune sitting at desk just across the hall from the Hokage Office.

She smiled weakly at him, as he saw bags under her eyes. She motioned for him to follow her to the door and he did with little reluctance. Before she opened the door he spoke.

"You ok, Shizune-ne-chan?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. Just tired. It has been hard running the hospital without some of our best medics here but I managed… somehow," Before Naruto could reply, Shizune had opened the door and announced his presence to the Hokage. She shooed him inside and Naruto slowly sat in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade was watching the sunset, absentmindedly swirling a small dish of sake. Naruto had barely noticed what time of day it was as he walked through the streets from his apartment. _Must be a result of being asleep for so long. _

"So, Naruto what brought you here? Hope you aren't going to dance around any questions I throw at you," Naruto smiled weakly, unaware that Tsunade had turned to look at him, drinking the sake she had been swirling.

"Actually, I came to answer your question from earlier, ba-Chan," Tsunade raised an eyebrow, one of her many signs to continue. "I had a talk with the kyuubi and he said he caused me to collapse." Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" He couldn't help but notice the small hint of fear mixed in with the rage.

"Let me finish, ba-chan," Naruto held his hands up in mock surrender. "When I was fighting Sasuke, apparently he had his sword layered with some sort of substance. The kyuubi didn't notice it until it was too late to flush it from my system. So being the selfish greater being he is, he shut his chakra off from me. Apparently, this difference in chakra caught my body off guard and it wasn't able to handle the stress. So the kyuubi fixed the problem and gave me his chakra back." Naruto ended with a grin. Tsunade was looking at him slightly dumbfounded.

"So the kyuubi caused this because he missed something that Sasuke had layered his sword with?" Naruto nodded. "Does he know what it was that got into your system, undetected?"

"No, he doesn't but he's working on it," Tsunade's eyes widened.

"The 'greater being' doesn't know?" She scoffed, her voice layered in shock. Naruto nodded.

"He tried to kill me when I said that to his face," Naruto snickered. Tsunade sighed and relaxed back in her chair.

"Well that's good but you are still coming in for some tests tomorrow, understand?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Naruto stood to leave then stopped and looked Tsunade. "Hey ba-chan, why'd Sakura come here? Did she talk to you?" Tsunade nodded and sighed again. She felt like she was going to sigh way more around the gaki and her apprentice than any one else.

"She was interested in why your apartment looked like no one had lived in it," Naruto tensed and Tsunade smirked. "She believes that you were in Suna visiting with Gaara and some others. You were there because I forced you into it and you decided to stay a little longer because Gaara wanted you to do something. You had just gotten back from your 'mission' the morning of her return." Tsunade ran over some of the points in her head. "Well maybe that's a little more information than I gave her but it should help you come up with some legit story to tell her." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, ba-chan,"

"You aren't the only one who doesn't want her to have another thing to deal with right now but in order to thank me you have to come in tomorrow for some tests," Tsunade explained. "Now that I know what to look for I should be able to find it and figure out what exactly sent the kyuubi running for the hills and why suddenly it isn't affecting you. So I will see you tomorrow sometime before noon, please." Naruto chuckled.

"Ok. Thanks, ba-chan," Naruto reached out to open the door.

"Oh and Naruto," He looked over his shoulder at the knowing smile plastered on Tsunade's youth enhanced face. "Don't give up on her yet." He looked at Tsunade puzzled for several seconds, his mouth slightly open in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about, ba-chan?" Her smile widened.

"You'll find out in due time, Naruto. Now go home and get some sleep," Naruto nodded dumbly still confused by her words.

_Don't give up on her yet? But wasn't the battle already over and in Sasuke's favor?

* * *

_

**Yay... I thought i got some NaruSaku moments in there... Hopefully anyways... So I will be in Mexico but that does not mean i won't update! I most likely will!!! YAY! Give me some reviews and have a Happy Holiday Break! Later!**

Iluvwind


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody!!! I wish you a belated Happy New Years and Christmas! I've been out of the country and without proper internet access but I still managed to get this chapter done. Soooo...**

**A-List**

Sanctus Espiritus - Ssgohan79 - Serhoth - GrimmyD

Nygroover - No Name 5 Xbox Live - TGMaker - Noir Rose

Lord Kakashi - xFinalDestinyx - ItalianMonk

Ower - Volstgalph234 - x.S a n c t u a r y

DrendeSalkash - pboi666 - bm631 - Pa-pavero

the frozen moon - Akatsuki's-Kunoichi - cRaZyGuRl093

Writa4Evah - random-randomize - aly247 - 4 The L0v3 Of CalyPs0

**Thank you all who gave me some sort of feedback! I appreciate it! (thumbs up)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto just like I do not own a snowmobile. But I can buy one of those.. but which one?... oh the possibilities.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He felt cold and numb yet if he opened his eyes the world was bathed in late afternoon light, birds and other forms of wildlife going about as if it was a perfect day.

He closed his eyes as his chest felt heavy. He wasn't able to move. That's what made him stay awake. He couldn't move except for the shaky rise and fall of his chest.

His senses were shot. His mouth tasted of something irony and metallic. Every twitter of a bird overhead seemed liked it was miles away. His eyes were clouded slightly. His body was numb, refusing any command he asked of them.

The only thing working was his sense of chakra. And a chakra he wanted to kill so badly was heading for him. But there was new anger towards the man walking towards him, gently pushing up his glasses, his forehead protector having changed from a leaf to a solitary musical note.

He had always hated this man since he found out what he truly was. A traitor, a monster who enjoyed experimenting on those that he deemed weak. But something else was stirring the kyuubi in his cage, begging to be released but even he who wanted nothing more to rip this man limb from limb, couldn't even summon up the strength to speak. He couldn't even remember what the reason was for wanting to hate this man far more than he already did.

The man suddenly jumped to one side as a pink and red blur charged at him, a gloved fist connecting with the ground shattering it in all directions. A man clad in blue and black his face half covered landed next to him as the pink and red blur focused into a pink haired girl with blazing green eyes that were trained on him and him alone. They were both talking but it was mere mumbling to him.

The girl knelt down to the other side of him, slipping her delicate hand from a black leather glove. Her hand was shaking slightly and he couldn't place why. Her hand was suddenly engulfed in green and she pressed it to his forehead. His hearing came back with force causing him to real away from the tree he had been leaning against. But her arms were waiting there, stopping him from falling to ground. The masked man had disappeared somewhere during those few seconds.

"Naruto, you baka," She spoke softly as she gently shifted him back against the tree. She placed her green shrouded hand at the center of his chest and he gasped at the contact. "Hold still. Kabuto's gone for now. Just let me heal you so I can take you back."

Something changed around them but he couldn't place what. Yet, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Sakura-chan, you need to get out of here," Sakura looked at him as he spoke.

"What do you mean?! I can't leave you here!" She snapped, her already glistening eyes starting to tear up. "I need you." She whispered. Kakashi reappeared.

"We have a problem," He stated simply. He never said what but he seemed to already know what his sensei was speaking of.

"Take her and go, Kakashi-sensei. I'll hold them off," He mumbled, lifting his hand, shaking with the effort, He gently grabbed Sakura's hand and she looked at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Go now, Sakura-chan. I'll hold them off." She shook her head.

"No. No, I can't leave you! I'll be alone again!" And a solitary tear made its way down her cheeks. He smirked slightly.

"Just wait for the rain, Sakura-chan. I'll be in the rain. Now go," She shook her head as Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist. He gave Naruto a sad look, filled with more pain than most could imagine. Sakura started struggling to get free as Kakashi took to the trees.

"Let me go! Let me go! I can't leave him! Naruto! Don't leave me!" He smiled as he slipped several exploding notes from his pocket, his hands were shaking to the point he almost dropped them. He glanced behind him as her screams were growing fainter.

"I'll see you in the rain, Sakura-chan,"

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto bolted up from the couch, looking around him. His chest was rising and falling in a fast rhythm as he tried to catch his breath. He moved his feet to the floor and rested his head in his hands.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered as his breathing slowed. Naruto took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. They snapped back open as the key points of the dream danced behind his eye lids. His breathing calmed slowly and he looked up at the window across from him.

It was late afternoon and Sakura had been assigned to work at the hospital all day so he had the day to himself. He was still waiting for those test results Tsunade said she would have in a few days. It had been nearly 4 and he hadn't even been summoned to her office to talk. He sighed.

He hadn't had much contact with anyone. Sasuke was still confined to the hospital. Sakura was avoiding him for some reason, blushing every time she made eye contact with him. The rest of the Rookie 9 were on missions or were unable to do anything.

Naruto didn't feel like doing much anyway. He had done some training from early this morning till early afternoon, caught a late lunch at Ichirakus and came home to pass out on the couch for a long nap after taking a hot shower. He sighed and stood up slowly. He was bored beyond reason.

Before he could take a step, Naruto fell back onto the couch his vision swimming in front of him. His head suddenly felt ten times heavier than before and everything blurred further. He shook his head slightly to clear his vision and was met with a sickening pain just behind his eyes. He winced as he stood up again.

He managed to stumble into the bathroom, nearly cracking his head open on the counter, as he gripped it for support. He looked at the mirror only to see his image blurred and smudged, colors blending into one another.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He muttered straightening up. He closed his eyes trying to stop the dizziness but it only made him want to throw up. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging mind and stomach. He let go of the counter and stumbled/fell into the wall next to his shower. He sat there, his mind whirring. He closed his eyes again.

When he opened them his vision was slightly clearer but he felt sick. Well beyond sick. His stomach was churning and his throat suddenly felt coarse and dry. He suddenly felt cold, despite the warm atmosphere around him, goosebumps traveling up his bare arms.

_Warm Atmosphere? _Naruto looked around and realized that he was not sitting on his bathroom floor but on the chamber floor of his tenant's room. He looked up slightly and felt a wave of nausea pass over him.

"Kit," Naruto would have looked up at the fox as his voice was soft compared to his usual tone, if his head hadn't vibrated with the voice echoing inside his it.

"Not so loud fox," Naruto snapped his vision blurring again. "My head's killing me." Naruto looked up at the kyuubi shaking his head again, trying to focus the image around him.

"Kit. I figured out what's wrong with you," Naruto looked up his vision still foggy. He could just barely make out a glint of what looked like worry in the kyuubi's eyes.

"Fox, I think I'm hallucinating… You look worried," Naruto mumbled shaking his head again.

"That's because I am, Naruto,"

* * *

"This can't be right," Tsunade mumbled to herself. She was trying to remain calm. Shizune was looking stricken as she stood before the Hokage's desk. Her eyes were gleaming and she was silently shaking. "Shizune." 

"Y-yes H-okage-sama?" She asked shakily.

"Sit down before you faint please," Tsunade said soothingly, her eyes adverting from her assistant back to the folder lying on her desk. Shizune merely nodded before sitting down on the couch just to the right of the desk. "I don't understand. It took two months for us to find this? This shouldn't be possible." She closed her eyes and thought. She went through everything. Everything from that day on.

Tsunade opened her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to look any farther down the report past the name. A spot of moisture suddenly landed next to the name. Shizune looked up as the Hokage sat back in her chair, her fingers gingerly touching her cheek.

Tsunade pulled her hand from her cheek to find her fingertips dripping with tears. She looked out the window, willing the tears to stop. She watched the sun hit the Hokage stone carvings, and the wind brush past the trees.

Some time later she would wonder how her tears stopped but she turned to look at her assistant who was wiping her eyes tentatively and felt worse. If that was even possible. She looked back at the medical report, her eyes scanning over it again.

**Case Number 63979**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 17**

**Rank: Jounin**

**Reason for visit: Medical Check up following collapse of unknown origin **

**------**

"Naruto? You never call me Naruto, fox," Naruto chided looking at the fox with a slight smirk despite the pain in his head. The fox sighed and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Kyuubi… what's wrong with me that has you so worried?" 

"Kit… The poison is eating your chakra and slowly dissolving your chakra coils. I've never seen something work like this," Kyuubi remarked tearing his eyes away from the blond. "I can't heal it."

**------**

**Diagnosis: The poison coursing through Uzumaki Naruto's system is something of which we have never seen. It is slowly eating away at his chakra coils and chakra supply. We believe that the poison was laced on the sword of Uchiha Sasuke, whom Uzumaki Naruto had had an encounter with 2 months beforehand but we remain unsure and unconvinced as we have never seen a poison that takes several weeks to do irreversible damage without some sort of symptom being present. **

------****

"You're joking right?" Naruto's head had suddenly cleared, replaced by a thudding in tune with his heart. The kyuubi's look said it all, a mixture of anger and sorrow of which Naruto had never seen mixed on the demons face. He gulped, sitting back slightly. "What will happen if I'm not treated?"

The kyuubi looked at him with eyes that neither the kyuubi, nor any demon had ever used. They were… so sad.

"You and I, both…"

**------**

**Prognosis: If anti-venom is not found with in the next 6 months, Uzumak Naruto…**

…**will die.**

"…will die."

* * *

**... Damn that was angsty... I nearly cried writing it... I need feedback on that cause... damn... I didn't know I could write like that...damn I need a tissue. Please message me!**

iluvwind


	7. Chapter 6

**YAY! I got the chapter up! Go me!!!!!!! I am kind of worried about this chapter but let me know what you think of it! Thanks. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**A-List**

Espreto - Deathangel1010 - Jann the Dragon - LD 1449

Black suede - Alastor506 – AngelAriel - TwilightRomance

DeathThriller - Meca Vegeta - Kyuubu no kituson - InvaderSpax

Peytah112 - Hayashi the blade - Tony WildRiver - JOHN117

FoxBlood – Darkide - miss. Swift - Jtmscola

Keybladem – MysNiWol - xLonely Soldierx - Uzumaki's Fire

JR and Nightmare - Demonic Kaos fox - Arch Zell - SwtAzn

Sakuralovewinsalways - Strawberry Moon Bunny

**Thanks to all of you! That was the most alerts I have gotten since the first chapter! THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on one... hehe to I get penalized points? Anyways, I do not own Naruto because I do not think Kishi would have an angsty chapter like the last one... or would he?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"It's going to rain, Naruto-nii-chan! I can't wait!" She exclaimed running out from under the overhang of the front porch and looking up at the sky, her eyes closed in anticipation.

"What makes you think the rain is so cool?" Her grey eyes, the color of the darkening sky above them, looked into his sky blue eyes as the first rain drop hit her cheek, sliding down her ivory skin, almost as if it were an actual tear.

"Because the rain takes the pain away,"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, burning white engulfing his vision. He blinked, scrunching his eyes up, willing the whiteness to dissipate. He could hear the scratching of a pen to paper, working busily yet forced in some way. Naruto turned his head to the side, his vision slowly returning as colors blurred together and soon formed actual shapes.

A green and blond figure was next to his bed, what appeared to be a blurred peach colored hand moving back and forth across something. Naruto blinked again, scrunching his eyes closed and then opening them slowly, allowing for the figure to slowly focus. The process took several minutes until he could see two mahogany brown eyes, framed by straw blond hair, flitting over a clipboard while a hand swept across it in one graceful motion. Naruto opened his mouth, surprised at how much energy it was taking him too utter such a small sentence.

"Ba-chan," To say she was surprised at his husky whisper would almost be considered an understatement as Tsunade had bolted form her chair, the paperwork she had been diligently finishing crashing to the floor, her chair accompanying the papers. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto's slightly cloudy eyes open and watching her lazily.

"Oh, kami-sama," Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes relaxing her suddenly tense muscles. She opened them again; causing Naruto to gulp as pent up rage erupted in her eyes, a volcano of misery and violence, all of it focused on him. "Damn it, Naruto. You are… you're such… an IDIOT!" Naruto winced as she yelled. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU GO OFF AND DO IT ALL ALONE?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK FOR HELP?! WHY THE HELL…does everything bad happen to you?" She sunk onto his bed, her back turned to him, as her shoulders gently shook.

Naruto slowly sat, up wincing as his back bent and straightened. He slowly reached out, noticing how much energy was wasted on such a simple task. He felt tired yet he had been fast asleep. He knew that much. His hand gently latched onto Tsunade's shoulder.

"Ba-chan, stop crying," He winced at his voice, the gargled tone made him sound harsh and cold to his own ears. He cleared his throat slightly. "Please don't cry for me. Please…just don't…It's-I'm- it's not worth it…" Tsunade slowly turned around to see, Naruto's head titled down, his eyes immersed in the shadow cast by his golden hair. She wiped her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

"Don't say that Naruto. Don't you ever think that," Tsunade chided, all the while furiously rubbing her tears away with one hand while the other kept Naruto tightly in her grasp. "It's insane not to." Naruto sighed and pressed his head into her shoulder. His headache had come back at full force.

"Sorry, ba-chan," He mumbled. They sat like that for several moments before the door suddenly opened. Tsunade was already on the floor picking up her paperwork and Naruto was sitting up looking slightly dazed. Shizune stood in the door slightly out of breathe.

"Naruto-kun!" She chirped and ran over sliding to a stop at his bed and smiling at him. "I'm so glad you're awake!" Naruto looked at her, smiling softly.

"Yeah, me too, Shizune-ne-chan,"

"I mean when Kashi-kun brought you in and said he had found you unconscious on the floor of your bathroom and you had such a high fever Naruto-kun! I'm… just so glad," Shizune rambled for a few seconds before noticing two pairs of glimmering eyes on her. "What?"

"You said 'Kashi-kun', Shizune. Something I should know about?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow the newly organized paperwork resting on her hip.

"Uhh… n-no….w-what….I have to go…. Do some paper work! Bye!" Shizune sprinted out of the room, her face a deep tomato red. Naruto and Tsunade chuckled softly at her embarrassment.

"You know I never would have put those two together," Tsunade mused.

"Yeah I kno-" Naruto cut himself off as pain tore through his forehead. He clenched his eyes shut and rubbed the palm of his hand against his temple, the pain moving to right behind his eyes.

"Naruto?" Tsunade stepped over and pressed her hand to Naruto's forehead. Her lips lengthened into a thin line of worry. "You have a fever. Lie down." It wasn't a request as she gently pushed Naruto back onto the pillow, her hand still on his forehead but now shrouded in green chakra. Naruto involuntarily sighed as the cooling sensation of chakra numbed the pain.

"Ba-chan…how long do I have to stay here?" Naruto asked softly. It appeared to be an innocent question coming from an oblivious shinobi, but Naruto's hand came up and moved Tsunade's hand away from his forehead so he could see her properly. Amber met cerulean and Tsunade understood.

"Kyuubi figured it out," She mumbled softly, her hand still hovering in Naruto's grasp, the green chakra still swimming around it. It was a statement but Naruto nodded his head as if she had asked for confirmation. "Then… I don't know…" It was a barely audible whisper. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What do we do ba-chan?" He released her arm which fell to her side, swiftly a slight swish accompanying it.

"Whatever we can, gaki. Don't think I'm going to let you go so easily," Naruto smiled through the headache.

"If you say so," He chuckled, regretting his joke as he hissed in pain. "But could you give me something for this headache ba-chan?" Naruto missed the sad smile that passed over Tsunade's face as she spoke.

"Yeah. I'll get you a prescription for some pain meds," She said trying to feign happiness. Naruto cracked an eye open.

"You'll figure something out, ba-chan. I know you will," He said softly, giving her the warm smile he always gave to anyone. Too bad it was a fake smile. Tsunade would have hit him for smiling like that. It hurt her so much to see it on his face. But he was in bad enough shape as it was her motherly instincts that kicked in.

"Just sleep, Naruto. You'll feel better when you wake up," She murmured, pulling the hospital sheets around his hospital gowned body.

"Sure thing…ba-chan," Naruto murmured as he was already half way gone into his dreams. Tsunade turned and left the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, her head bent down, a few strands of straw blond hair falling into her face.

_Why does everything bad happen to him? Why is it always him?_

* * *

Ino's day was going as perfect as any day could. She had woken up early, gotten a nice workout, spent some time with her team and had a nice early afternoon outing with a few of her girlfriends, namely Ten Ten and Hinata. She was now walking through the green white hallways of the hospital, on her way to check on a few patients. Hinata was on desk duty, with Ten Ten and her chatting away without much interruption. 

Ino came up to the last door in the corridor, her final stop before she could take a break and go back to her chatting with Hinata and Ten Ten. She knocked lightly on the door before slowly opening it, looking around the room. She shrugged and walked to the small bed, looking for the chart. She found it lying haphazardly on an arm chair next to the bed.

"That's odd," She murmured picking up the chart and flipping the top sheet over so she could see exactly what she needed to check. "Uzumaki Naruto… admitted after being found unconscious and high fever…" Ino mumbled, her eyes widening as she read further down the report. "Poison eating away chakra coils… no cure has been found… 6 months…WHAT THE HELL?!" She whipped around to look at the bed's occupant, her eyes wide in confusion. She examined the figure from a distance. He had blond fur like hair, 3 whisker marks on each cheek and the sheet which had migrated down to the middle of his chest revealed the Hokage's necklace.

_Same hair. Same face…Oh my God! It's Naruto!_ The report slipped from her fingers. "Oh Kami-sama, what happened to you, Naruto?" Ino couldn't move. She just stood there, watching all the monitors. They were all normal and yet the report…. _It could be lying right? _

Ino was suddenly moving, her legs pounding against the tiles, dodging nurses and patients as she came to them. She finally skidded to a halt in front of the reception desk where Ten Ten and Hinata were laughing softly. They looked up and both were next to Ino in a second.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Ten Ten asked helping Ino into a chair, with Hinata following closely behind her. Ino was shaking her eyes wide and watering. It was like she had seen the end of the world glaring back at her. "Ino, Kami-sama what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"What's this Ino?" Hinata had noticed the report, which Ino didn't remember picking up as she ran from the room. Hinata opened it and read the contents. Her eyes widened and she looked from the report to Ino, the report and back again. "No…"

Ino rested her head in her hands and nodded confirming that she didn't believe it either. Ten Ten becoming increasingly curious at her friends stunned and sorrow filled expressions, stood up and looked at the report. She managed to grab it before it slipped from Hinata's grasp. She read it for several seconds before looking at the two medic nin who were sitting side by side, looking utterly surprised.

"This has to be wrong… A mistake right?" Ten Ten asked, begging for the assurance it was simply a late April fool's joke. Ino shook her head, her arms still wrapped around her head.

"No," She choked. "He's up there… oh kami-sama, what do we do?"

"You keep it to yourselves," They all jumped and turned to see the Hokage and her assistant standing dejectedly in the reception area. "You have to go about as if nothing is wrong, at least… at least until I can figure out how to help him." All three girls nodded, quickly wiping the tears from their eyes even though they didn't remember them slipping from their eyes. Ten Ten handed Tsunade the report and her and Shizune left without another word.

It was an understanding in the shinobi world. Death was apart of everyday life. You had to accept it but this… the silence and wallowing in their sadness. This secret they had to carry was for Sakura. If she found out… it was hard to tell what might happen. It was hard enough the first time.

* * *

_"Orochimaru-sama. Can you hear me?" _A man stood in the shadows of his hospital room, a long distance radio pressed to his ear as he looked out at the village of Konoha. 

"What is it Kabuto? You haven't been found out that quickly have you?" A hiss was sent through the long distance radio.

_"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama. My disguise is perfect. I am merely reporting in that the plan to kill Naruto-kun has taken effect and moving along nicely,"_ Ocochimaru smiled, his unnaturally long tongue licking his lips in anticipation as she gazed from the shadows into a pillar of white and gold light.

"That is good news, Kabuto. Kukuku. Excellent news," His smile grew into a monstrous smile.

_"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Your plans are working perfectly,"_ A thought seemed to occur to Kabuto as he spoke. _"Speaking of which, how is the prisoner?" _Orochimaru stood and walked towards the pillar of light, his smile if even possible growing more sinister. Among the pillar of light was the shadow of a cross.

"Yes, Yes… How are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" A slight shift in the light revealed a body of a late teenager tied to the cross, his head of raven-black hair raised, allowing his red with black toma eyes to glare at the snake sannin. He spat at him. Orochimaru wiped the spit from his chalk white face. "He is feisty today, Kabuto."

Orchimaru delivered a swift kick to Sasuke's gut. "Keep up the good work Kabuto. I expect another report in a few days." Orochimaru punched the Uchiha in the gut, earning a silent gasp of pain followed by several coughs.

_"As always, Orochimaru-sama,"_ The line went dead. Orochimaru smiled again taking a step away from his prisoner.

"It seems, Sasuke-kun that your precious friend is dying. Perfectly intone to my plan! Kukuku! You will become mine, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's head slumped as mad laughter reign through the small chamber. Orochimaru exited the room, the door clinking closed. Sasuke slowly slipped away from the real world, the only thought on his mind plaguing him into a restless sleep,

_For Kami-sama's sake, Naruto, Don't die. _

_

* * *

_

**Does anyone hate me? Hmmmmm... I wonder... I can not wait for the reviews! People are going to want to kill me! (Dances around in circles) Aren't I evil? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyways, I want your opinions and reactions and any questions you may have. REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading. Later.**

**Iluvwind**


	8. Chapter 7

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!! I have been having a rather tough time at school and I haven't been able to get any inspiration for this chapter. That was until I started watching ROD The TV. I got to episode 3 and went OMG WRITER"S BLOCK IS GONE!!! YEAH BABY!!!! **

**Thanks to all those that have been patient with me!!!! I didn't mean for it to take me this long to update!!! Please review!!!! I hope this makes up for the long wait!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A-List**

silientbreeze - Akudoi Hitokiri - Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxs

PikaPi84 - Roslin - Useful76 - wazzzzzzup - AlyssaSS

Even better then the realthing - michi-fan - SweetestChick

Shadow Wold Princess24 - RealyManyPimps - uznarV1

NarutoL0ver - xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - Kaytiffer

Bigmouth Strikes Again - Tpman - TwiztidOne

AnimeForTheSoul - cargas- stigbernard

Satsu-kun - Lord Kratos - Zetnnik

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The whiteness of the room around him was blinding to the point that he would have preferred to keep his eyes closed if it hadn't been for the fact that no matter how hard he tried, his eyes would snap open, allowing a small hiss of pain to escape his lips as the white ceiling reflected the pale sun that seeped through the open window of his hospital room. He'd spent 3 days in the blinding whiteness.

September had glided into October on freshly made winds, carrying the soft Sakura blossoms that were late to bloom. It was his favorite time of year and he found himself unable to even register the idea of leaving the room. His mind was simply too muddled with thoughts and plans for the future for his body to even move from its position pressed into the soft hospital bed. Tsuande had been chiding him about how there was going to be a permanent imprint in the mattress since he rarely shifted positions.

He sighed. The whole barely moving and thinking life style had started 3 days ago when Tsunade had returned with Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata who had learned the reason for his sudden hospital visits. They had cried for him which for Naruto felt like the last thing that needed to be done for him, of all people. He wasn't very good with receiving caring gestures or shaken looks. It was all foreign ground to him.

He was by no means great friends with the three kunoichi. He only knew Ten Ten through Neji and Lee since that was all the two talked about sometimes. Surprisingly, Lee had no interest in Ten Ten as a girlfriend but the knowing glances Lee gave Neji when ever the topic surfaced, spoke of a rival's agreement. His normal fake smile appeared on his face, hiding his sorrow at not having his rival next to him, having conversations like those two did.

Hinata was a completely different story. He had actually gone out with her for about a month, seeing as Sakura had finally bashed his head in about how Hinata liked him so much. It hadn't lasted long as Hinata had soon realized her love for him was merely admiration of his unique ninja ways. He was merely her inspiration and somehow he had become her teacher. It was odd for him at first but the two had remained rather tight friends over the months.

That was all they ever were going to be as Kiba had tried to kill him after Hinata had broken up with him and gone to him to have a long sob on her teammates shoulder. Shino had merely watched from the sidelines, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips at his teammate's care for their teammate.

Then there was Ino. The 3 months between Sakura's Parent's deaths, Ino had been over at Naruto's apartment almost as if she was the third roommate. Sakura had refused to stay with Ino for some reason only Sakura knew. So Ino, the best friend of the rosette and as untrusting of a guy caring for a girl's needs as any other girl, had come over everyday like clockwork.

Through their time attending to Sakura, the two had learned a great deal about each other. Of course, with out the constant contact between Ino and Sakura, Naruto and Ino would have remained rather distant except for the occasional get together he had with her teammates Choji and Shikamaru.

The whole conversation he had had with the distraught kunoichi only confirmed his fears. He could not tell Sakura and she could not stay close to him. She was too smart not to figure it out. Naruto sighed and banged his head against the pillow.

He was feeling better at least. Kami-sama knows how long that would last. He felt like he did before he went after Sasuke. His mind was what had kept him in the hospital. He could have escaped after Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata had found out but he didn't. His mind was just too confused for him to even think of a good way to escape.

This had lead to Tsunade and Shizune to check up on him every couple of hours just to make sure he was still breathing. Naruto chuckled at the thought. They were fairly big worry warts when it came to him. Fawning over him like a little brother. Naruto's train of thought stopped.

"Like a little brother…" He tried the feel of the words on his lips, each syllable released from his mouth with the utmost care and precision. It had sounded weird in his mind, some sort of small fetish that made little sense to him but speaking it out loud had sounded almost too perfect.

He loved every click of his tongue as he said it. It meant family. The pleasant dream would slowly dissolve away as the person of his affection would flash into his vision, reminding him of his extended stay in the hospital.

_Damn it. All I've been doing is thinking and look at what it has gotten me into?! _Naruto cursed. The thought of disappointing those he called family, what he believed to be an assorted mix of his friends, teammates and senseis, always came to his mind. It hadn't stopped for the past three days. This singular thought would then lead to the pink haired beauty, earning a swift smack to the front of his face by the palm of his hand. He was going to kill himself from guilt before he actually died from the poison. _Damn it…_

He needed to get out of this room.

* * *

The wind was soft against her skin as she meandered through the streets, a destination in mind but no time frame of when to get there accompanying it. Her mind was filled with thoughts and sentences and images all centering around the same person. The same person she'd come to realize meant more to here than she had first thought. She suddenly stopped, realizing a pit stop had become necessary. The girl turned to her right, allowing a small smirk to grace her lips.

The store she stood in front of had scrawly cursive painted on the window in a creamy white. A small flower like line had been painted underneath in an assortment of colors and hues. She smiled at the name 'Yamanka's Flower Shop' before slipping through the door, a slight tinkling bell above the door announcing her stealthy entrance.

A teen looked up from the counter, her platinum blond hair slipping over her shoulder at the sudden movement. Her slate blue eyes looking up slightly glossy in distraction, her elbow propped on the table, her hand holding her chin.

"How can I- Sakura?! Wh-what are you doing her?" Ino said slightly flustered at her friend's drop by visit. Sakura shrugged walking closer to her friend, her eyes roving over the flowers.

"I was walking by and decided to drop in to see you. It has been a couple of days since I last talked to you," Sakura smiled. Ino was still looking at her with slight tinge of pain in her eyes at the very sight of Sakura. Ino gripped the counter trying to calm herself down.

_She's just in her to talk. It's not like she's going to suddenly confess that she loves Naruto. That would be crazy. I mean yea… She thinks she likes him but that was before Sasuke-kun came back… Yeah… She is defiantly not going to suddenly say she is in love with Naruto…_ Ino prompted her mind as her grip loosened and she smiled at Sakura.

"What do you want to talk about Forehead?" Somehow calling Sakura 'forehead' came naturally to her almost like a relaxant as she slipped back into her care free, albeit hot self. Sakura tick marked at the nickname.

"Just wanted to let you know Sasuke is back on the market. You can dine your eyes out Pig," Ino tick marked.

"Why is that? Figure out he's out of your league, Forehead?" Ino taunted back, her previous thoughts dispersing with the wind.

"No Way, Pig! I figured I'd be nice and give you a chance with him seeing as you never had one to begin with!" Sakura snapped back, throwing a condescending smirk at her best friend.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!" The girl's were soon glaring at each other before banging their heads against the counter, laughter engulfing their bodies. They giggled and snorted, till their sides ached and their heads were spinning from lack of oxygen. Ino looked up resting her chin on her hand again, watching Sakura with a blissful smirk.

"It's hard to believe we're best friends, no, Sakura?" Sakura looked up at the blond, her smile just as big.

"Yeah, it sure is," Sakura chuckled back. Ino sighed in content.

"So how is Sasuke 'back on the market'? Were you dating him forehead?" Sakura flushed.

"No," Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Then, My Dear Sakura, why have you lost interest in the Uchiha?" Ino smirked hoping for another embarrassed induced out burst. She only received a shy rosette avoiding the blonde's eyes. "Sakura?"

"You remember that conversation we had when we were at the spa?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Which one? We had so many I've lost track," Ino commented watching as Sakura undressed a flower with her eyes as her stare intensified somehow.

"The one about how I needed something in my life that kept me warm and happy?" Sakura glanced at her friend to gage her reaction. Ino thought for a few moments, her eyes tracing the wooden planks of the ceiling finding a vase she needed the put flowers in. She picked it up before snapping her fingers as the conversation came to mind.

"I remember! It was during our mud baths on the 2nd week while Hinata and Ten Ten were getting massages!" Ino exclaimed remembering the part. Her mood dropped as confusion took over. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I think I found someone who fits the requirements," Ino raised an eyebrow, the oversized vase resting against her hip, the deep blue and white blending with her normal outfit.

"Like who, forehead?" Sakura looked back at her friend a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, a warm smile engulfing her lips. A shatter was heard as Ino's mind processed the name that slipped from Sakura's lips like waves over sand.

_"Naruto," _

_

* * *

_

**Uhhhhh... I don't really know what to say except GOMEN!!!!!! I hope it makes up for the wait... hehe... PLease review so I know if it was worth it... Thanks.**

**Iluvwind**


	9. Chapter 8

**LOOKY LOOKY!!! I UPDATED TWICE IN A WEEK!!!! I am soooooo excited. I have a feeling Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain is going to like this chapter…. Hehe… **

**I hope you like this chapter and as always review if you wish to see another... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

* * *

**A-List**

lab.rat7 - aej1085 - SakuraSH - NineTailed-Battousai - Paradox Jast

C0nsTanTine - flamybaka - Nepaliguru - silientbreeze

FreeTheKyuubi - Sharingan-EYE-Blossom - Metrios - TGMaker

Mingling - watchingtherain1 - nuclear peace - eds a shorty

Cloud Advent - ShannaroSaku-chan - Black Serenity - Scico-Jin

* * *

Thanks to all those that have reviewed!! I appreciate it! And now on to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one of these so gomen... I wouldn't apologize if I owned it you know...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Oh my god! Ino are you ok?" Sakura squeaked as the vase hit the floor, pieces of porcelain scattering around their feet. Ino looked at Sakura then the vase, her eyes wide. She nodded dumbly before stooping down to pick up the broken glass. Sakura squatted next to her. Their hands flitted over the ground looking for pieces of the shattered vase.

_I… I can't… This is so not good… If she finds out…_ Ino looked up at Sakura as her pink haired friend piled up glass bits. _It'll destroy her…I…I ju-... I just can't… oh Kami-sama._

Ino was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the piece of glass slice through her finger, droplets of crimson raining gently from her finger onto the baby blue innards of the vase shards.

"Ino, you're bleeding," Sakura commented, stopping her gathering of the porcelain as she felt a sticky substance on the glass.

Ino slowly brought her hand to her face. "Yeah…"

Sakura watched, her eyes wide in curiosity as Ino stood up with her pile of bloody porcelain and slipped it into the trash, her hand still bleeding. Sakura followed her to the trash can and mirrored her actions before taking Ino's hand in her own, allowing a chakra shrouded hand to hover over her bleeding finger. "Ino… Why'd you drop the vase?"

Ino barely heard Sakura's question before her mind clicked. _What do I tell her? What…Damn it…_

"It slipped," She muttered, averting her gaze, pain passing over her face. Sakura mistook it as physical pain rather than the emotional sting that it really was. She looked at her friend, her mind still half on healing the flesh of her finger, a task she could have done in her sleep. Ino let a half hearted smile cross her face. There hands dropped to their sides, as Ino's flesh mended together.

"If you say so," Sakura mumbled, her eyes still following her friend's perfectly calculated movements. Ino slowly walked over to the counter before sitting down behind it. She crossed her arms on the desk before resting her chin on them.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ino mumbled, her gaze far off and distance, hardly realizing the words had escaped her lips. She moved her head so that her forehead was pressed into her lower arm and let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. Sakura didn't understand her friend's behavior, her mind still a little fogged from the shock of the question.

_What should I tell him? _She wondered to herself, her eyes gazing unseeing at the frustrated blond at the counter.

Ino was silently screaming at herself, out of frustration and sorrow. _Nothing good ever follows those two. Why them of all people? _

She rested her ear against her arm, looking out the pane of glass in the door. People slowly moved in and out of her view. Old and young, couples and singles. The only thing connecting them all was the warmth of their faces as they went about their simple lives. She sighed again, nuzzling her head deeper into her arm, trying to stop the tears from falling. Her mind began to overflow with ideas on how to get Naruto to tell Sakura and make a landing as cushioned as possible for Sakura when she fell because it was inevitable that Sakura would in fact fall.

Sakura was, just as Ino, inside her inner world, her mind in turmoil as reality came crashing down in front of her. _What do I tell him?_

_**You tell him the truth! DUH!!! **_Her inner self literally screamed in her ear. Sakura looked at her, her hands plastered over her ringing ears.

_I can't tell him the truth! _Sakura shot back, her eyes wide in realization, clenching her fists at her sides._ He's… Naruto…he's in love with Hinata…_ Sakura finished her shoulders sinking to the point of her back squeaking in agitation. _He has a good, happy life now… He doesn't need a depressed parentless- _

_**WHAM!**_

Sakura suddenly felt an axe slice through the top of her head where her hair was parted neatly cutting her off mid sentence. Her hand unconsciously touched the area that kunai like pain was coming from.

_What was that? _She looked around before she felt the pain at the top of her head intensify, her fingers joining in on the 'fun'. Her knees were going to give out on her as she gripped her hand. She looked around wildly until she saw the source of the pain…a crudely drawn wrench being held in the hands of her crudely drawn inner self.

_You hit me with a wrench? _She asked incredulously. Sakura could barely open her mouth as a pained tickle passed through her body, the tingling sensation making her shiver in disgust and surprise.

Inner Sakura looked at the wrench examining the head. _**Actually, it's a monkey wrench. **_

Sakura's mouth fell open at the nonchalant way her inner self answered her. It was almost like she didn't care the kind of pain being hit with a wrench… monkey wrench… whatever it was called induced on the victim. _Why the hell did you do that?_

_**'Cause… As usual you are being an idiot and not using those brains we worked so hard to perfect.**_ Her inner self answered twirling the wrench in boredom. Sakura forgot about her pain long enough that she was able to snatch the monkey wrench from her Inner self's hands. She bent her head, seemingly examining the wrench.

Her inner self had a point, though. She always did have an advantage since she was the bolder more confident side of Sakura. Sakura scoffed at her own thought. Like she'd ever let her Inner self hear that. Her grip tightened on the monkey wrench as jealous rage over took the pain. Her voice was extremely low when she spoke after a long pregnant silence. _I'm being an idiot you say?_

Inner Sakura gulped as her real self took several hardly controlled steps towards her, her boot clad feet making thuds on the inner floors of Sakura's mind, the echoing adding to the terrifying advances Sakura made on her Inner Self.

* * *

Choji and Shikamaru were on a hunt for their teammate. Ino may have been a bitch, a pain in the ass, a no-it-all 'woman' and a control freak but she was still one of their closest friends and her avoiding them for the past few days could mean only one thing; she was trying to get over her latest relationship gone astray. 

It was no secret that over the years since Sasuke's departure, Ino had lost her feelings for him. Thus, leading her down the path of biweekly boyfriends. Shikamaru glanced at his best friend as they trudged along the streets in-route to the Yamanka Flower Shop, where they knew Ino tended to sulk until they took her out to lunch. Choji was plowing along, dodging people left and right, Shikamaru following in his wake. Every so often a small troublesome was uttered under his breath.

It was far too obvious, even to the common passerby that Choji liked Ino more than the teammate bond they had. Shikamaru sighed. It killed Choji every time Ino was sulking in her small pit of sorrow after a difficult breakup. Shikamaru groaned. There had never been a good breakup.

Shikamaru was brought from his thoughts when he noticed Choji stopped in front of the Yamanka's looking through the window, an odd expression on his face. It could only be explained by confusion mixed with a slight bought of sorrow. Shikamaru joined his friend and a similar expression joined his features.

Ino and Sakura were both inside the flower shop seemingly having a conversation with each other, their head's, body language and gestures suggesting they were both trying to conquer some turmoil.

Ino was at the counter her head resting on her crossed arms, her eyes gazing unseeing towards the window next to them. Her blue-grey eyes were misty with emotions ranging from sorrow to frustration, all mixing together. Sakura was sitting on the floor just to the other side of the counter, her head tilted back against the wall as she stared up at the ceiling, her green eyes closed, a frown adoring her features.

The only thing that went against the idea of them talking to each other was the fact, a rather important fact that neither of their lips moved in forming words. They appeared to be talking to each other but upon closer inspection they were both having internal conversations. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before looking at Choji.

Choji went to the door without as much as a backward glance at his best friend before opening it and stepping inside. Shikamaru muttered his trademark 'troublesome' and followed Choji in before the door clicked shut. They both stood side by side, watching Sakura and Ino bask in their minds, their faces changing expressions every so often. A sudden click form behind them as the door shut broke both kunoichi from their stupor.

Sakura's head snapped to attention, her eyes focusing on the other members of Team 10. She looked at Ino, who was sitting bolt up right on the stool behind the counter, her eyes wide in shock. Sakura almost narrowed her eyes as she could have sworn a small glint of indescribable sadness passed through her friend's blue-grey eyes.

Ino almost leapt into Choji's heavily armored chest when she saw him and Shikamaru walk in. Her mind was swimming but she managed to hide her sadness with a small shocked look that she hoped Sakura would buy. There wasn't a great probability that Shikamaru and Choji would buy it. Silence ensued, almost suffocating Ino as she held back her tears. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sakura, or anything in her direction as she looked at her teammates.

Choji was the one to break the awkward silence, his eyes still locked on Ino. "You guys ok?"

Sakura and Ino nodded vigorously, both realizing they had been completely spaced out. A little bit too enthusiastically for Shikamaru and Choji to buy it completely. "We just had a lot to go over," Sakura explained, standing up. She smiled the best she could at Ino. "Thanks for the chat, Ino. I needed it. I'll talk to you later." Ino nodded back.

"See ya then, Forehead," Sakura smiled and swiftly exited the room, maneuvering around Choji and Shikamaru. She was out on the street a good 200 feet from the Yamanka Flower shop before she allowed herself to breath again. She pressed a hand to her forehead as her migraine came back full force. _Damn monkey wrenches. They hurt like hell._

* * *

Choji and Shikamaru watched the door close before, Choji felt something slam into his chest, two long slender arms wrapping, or attempting to wrap around his muscle bound torso. Shikamaru looked up as Choji grunted in surprise only to see a blur of purple latch onto him. 

He was about to ask what it was when he heard soft sobs coming from where the blur had disappeared to. A soft click went off inside of his head as realization hit him. _Ino…_

Choji looked down at the crying kunoichi and the person of his affection. She was nuzzling her makeup streaked face into his chest; her sobs making her entire body shake. He was surprised, to say the least, before instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Ino's perfect figure. He waited until Ino had calmed down some before speaking. "What happened, Ino-chan?"

Her grey-blue eyes looked up into Choji's mud brown one's, tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks. She opened her mouth and everything slipped onto the silence. Severl moments of almost overly anxious explanations, she pressed her forehead into Choji's chest, shaking her head in disgust. She'd broken her promise to him. A slight chuckle came from behind Choji. They both turned, Ino still in Choji's embrace.

Shikamaru was standing in front of the door, a cigarette in between his fingers, as he took a long drag and blew out a small smoke ring. "Very funny, Ino. Like Naruto is able to die."

Ino only shook her head, wishing her teammate wasn't dancing around the unthinkable. Choji's gaze was flitting from his friend to his crush, back and forth, allowing anyone who would want to be watching have their eyes transformed into swirls. His own mind felt like a large swirl of facts and opinions.

"It's true, Shikamaru," Ino whispered, finding the floor very interesting at the moment, as she clung to Choji's shirt for support. "Tsunade-sama… ran the tests herself,… double and…and… triple checked. Everything…. It's all…true…"

They stood in silence before the sound of a cigarette being dropped echoed through the small flower shop. Shikamaru had frozen as he had brought the cigarette to his lips, the small cancer stick slipped from his suddenly overly tense grasp. Choji only hugged Ino tighter as another wave of tears feel from her eyes at the dead look that passed through Shikamaru's black eyes.

"You've got to be shitting me,"

* * *

**Hahaha... So what did you think? I need feedback people!!! Except I am going to the mountains and I have hw I need to do so I may not get back to you but... still review!!! Oh and does anybody know where to find out what color Choji's eyes are? I went with brown because I can just see him with brown eyes. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Later.**

Iluvwind


	10. Chapter 9

I figured out how to end it! I figured out how to end it! O YEA!!

Vacation has done me wonders! I was able to get this chapter finished! FINALLY!! As always,

**The A-List**

**kanjimaru67 - AneiTsuki - Keyblade HolderZ**

**noodlehead002 - vampireguy31 - fairycloud22**

**cLaRiShA - mikokissi21 - Anbu Scythe**

**sakurabender - tom308 - Shimewaza**

**Jho - Dastek - SaKuRa121 - Asteague**

**notter - TheAlmightyHachu - Team Zerolimitz**

**DaColombianSmurf - CrimsonCat101 - Nygroover**

* * *

**To all those people who said the last few chapters didn't make sense! HA! If you don't read them this chapter doesn't make as much sense as it should! XP Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The small girl looked up at him, her storm grey eyes glistening with laughter. He watched as the light slowly drained from them being replaced by a dull sorrow. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

He wanted to correct her, to wipe the soon to fall tears from her cheeks, reassuring him of his presence but his body was already moving away, her small sad eyes watching him go. "You promised…" A single tear fell from the cloud of her eyes, slipping down her cheek and falling from her chin, hitting the dried dirt with the hundreds of other. The two storms mourning his departure, both chilling him as thoroughly has one could be.

Naruto woke up, barely opening his eyes. The same dream that had been bouncing around his thoughts for the past 2 weeks. The only thought that had disturbed him so much that he could barely keep his face straight after the sleepless night. He felt dizzy, the mere remembrance of the small girl's eyes made him feel far more useless and hopeless than any snide comment ever had. It hurt him to realize just how much he had hurt that small girl.

He would never hurt someone like that ever again. He closed his eyes again shifting slightly on the couch, readying his body for more sleep when he heard a stuttered sigh as someone tried to stop themselves from breathing. He opened his eyes and looked out of the corner of his eye despite not being able to see anything over the back of the couch.

He nearly fell off the couch when he saw red, yellow, white, green and blue streamers waving at him as the small rotation of the ceiling fan brushed wind passed them. He sat up to his elbows, bringing his head over the back of the couch, his mouth falling open as the Rookie 12, minus Sasuke and himself, had stopped mid-action as they saw he'd woken up.

Choji, Lee and Neji were holding several boxes of what appeared to be balloons and games, each one halted in mid-step. Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shino were hanging up a banner in his minuscule kitchen the words "Happy 18th Birthday, Naruto!", scrawled across it in assorted handwriting styles, colors and designs. He briefly noted they might drop the banner as their mouths hung open in the "We've been caught" fashion. Shikamaru, Hinata and Ten Ten were looming over the counter, their eyes on Naruto but formerly on the cake and ice cream they had been preparing for the fridge and freezer. Akamaru was sitting at the door, patiently, obviously ordered to as not to ruin Naruto's already worn apartment.

The silence stretched on, floorboards creaking underneath the party maker's feet. Naruto was just looking at them, his mind slightly fuzzed from sleep and confusion. His mouth was slightly open as he tried to form a coherent thought. He read the banner again. _It's the 10__th__ of October?_

**The Kyuubi chuckled. "Forgot your birthday again, kit? Tsk. Tsk. They've been at it for almost an hour and you just woke up. Tsk. Tsk." **Naruto chose to ignore the voice echoing around his head in the sickly sweet teasing manner that he had always hated.

"Uhh… Hi?"

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday, Naruto!" Kiba snickered handing Naruto a lavender wrapped present. "We knew you were an idiot but we didn't think you would actually forget your own birthday!"

Kiba was silenced by a swift hit up the side of the head from Ino. She smiled and handed Naruto a present wrapped in red. "Ignore him. He's soar because we woke him up. This is from Shikamaru, Choji and I. That one is from Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru."

Naruto smiled taking the presents and setting them in his lap. "Thanks."

Lee, Neji and Ten Ten walked up, Lee nearly bounding into Naruto. "Here is our most youthful present to you to make your most youthful 18th birthday! Happy Youthful Birthday, my friend!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. Everyone else shook their heads. Too many people asked how they could deal with Lee's overbearing nature about youth. Lots and Lots of practice had been Ten Ten's answer. "Thanks guys."

Sakura smiled as she watched them hand their gifts to Naruto. Each present was handed to him like he was going to break. Each hug or kiss on the cheek was given as if it would hurt him. The looks they gave him were as if they would never see him again. Each moment was like the last they would spend with him. And as she watched her friends talk with him, their interaction with him, she found herself frowning. Something was wrong and she had been left out of the loop.

She spent the entire evening, thru singing, thru cake and ice cream, thru games and dares, taking a page from Naruto's book. She wore a mask, just as he was that night. Over the years she had learned to see thru the mask. And as the night grew darker and the hours grew later, the more their friends left until it was just her and Naruto.

He closed the door and looked back at Sakura, who had situated herself on the couch. She had been oddly silent the whole night, her hands no fiddling aimlessly with a seam on the couch. "Sakura?"

"Come 'ere, Naruto," She patted the couch right next to her as she stared off into space. "Come on. Right here next to me." He walked over to the couch and sat down. Sakura didn't react at first, her gaze still far off. Naruto gulped slightly afraid of the actions that he was sure she had been relieved of.

"Sakura, wha-"

"What's wrong?" She said softly. "What's wrong with me is… is you all know something and…and I'm being left out of the loop!" She stood up and glared around the room. She took a deep breath and wrung her hands over and over. "I just…I just want to know what the big secret is. What is wrong?"

"There's noth-"

"This isn't nothing, Naruto! This is something big!" Naruto looked away then back at her.

"Well what about you? You've had this secret bouncing around? Everyone has hinted at it! I'm out of the loop on that one! So what's up with you Sakura? I can't give you anything with out you giving me something in return!"

"Giving you something in return…. I… I love you, Naruto!" She felt a solitary tear streak down her cheek. "That's the big secret! I love you! I was an idiot thinking that I still loved Sasuke! It was a stupid childhood fantasy! And I… I realized… that without you I'm only half here. I'm not really there. Without you I'd just fade into the background." Sakura fell onto the couch, cradling her head in her hands. Her voice settled into a whisper. "I'd become a ghost."

Naruto sat on the couch gaping at Sakura before standing up. His body protested but his mind was racing to fast to pay attention to it. "No. You love Sasuke. You've always loved him. You… can't…"

Sakura looked up at him. "Naruto… I love-"

"Sasuke," He cut her off shaking his head, a headache prickling behind his eyes. "You love Sasuke. That was the whole point of getting him back! So you could love him and be happy! Not so you could love me! You can't! You can't Sakura! You can't love me!"

Sakura shook her head, watching the man who had carried everyone on his shoulders, carried the world around without so much as a single complaint, break down under the smallest thing. "Why not?! Why can't I love?! Answer me, Naruto! Why can't I love you?! Is it because you don't love me? Is it?! Answer me!"

"No… Kami-sama no, Sakura. I do love you… but you can't… love me… because…. because…" She watched him sink to his knees, his breath coming in sharp gasps, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm dying, Sakura. I'm dying and… not you, or Ba-chan, or Kyuubi or anyone can do anything about it. You can't love someone who is going to leave you alone. You can't… love me."

Sakura seemed to freeze, her actions stopping as she processed the information. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to laugh so hard her sides hurt and she couldn't breath and tears were streaming down her face but the look on his face. The way his eyes had lost their glimmer brought back the memories that she had worked so hard to get past, for them to stop ruling her life. They were dancing in front of her, a parade of the truth she desperately wanted to be false. She slid to the floor, her skirt splaying out around her knees.

"No… Naruto," She reached out, cupping his cheeks with her hands. She brought his forehead to hers. "No. No. No. Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you dare say that I can't love you. Please, Kami-sama, no. Don't say that."

"Please, Sakura. Let go. Go back to-" Naruto huffed.

"No. I'm staying here," Sakura snapped bringing Naruto's head away from hers so she could look him in the eyes. Somewhere during her pleading, she had begun to sob, tears spilling down her face. "Please. Stop being brave. Just stop. For once let me take care of you. Please. I don't care what happens just let me be here. Let me in on the secret. Let me carry you. Please. Let me…"

Two calloused hands engulfed her silk hands, holding them to Naruto's cheeks and pulling her closer. Naruto took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I should have told… I was just…I was just… scared of leaving you. I didn't want you to know because… because…"

Sakura laughed despite their tears, dripping from their chins onto the wooden floor. "I'm not that fragile, Naruto. I'm not a porcelain doll everyone looks at but can't touch. I can handle things to an extent."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Excuse me for trying to keep you from some emotional stuff that I thought you couldn't handle. You've had a rough few months, Ms. I-can-handle-anything. I was just trying to help."

"Fine but you are Mr. I-can-handle-anything," She smiled slightly. "Which I guess proves that neither of us can handle anything anymore."

They both burst out laughing, their hands falling to their sides in pain. Time seemed to slow again for them as green trees met the wide blue sky. Sakura leaned forward, pressing her lips to Naruto's, his hand coming up to cup her cheek again, her hand lying over the top of it. Naruto broke away in hacking coughs as air filled his lungs again.

Sakura rubbed her hand over his back. "I'm not leaving you. I'll be with you till the end." She whispered. She helped back up onto the couch, his head in her lap as she stroked his furry yellow hair. "Let's go somewhere, Naruto. Just for a few months. Just the two of us. It would do you some good, you know?"

Naruto cracked his eyes open. "Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Sakura Haruno?"

"Of course," She smiled kissing his forehead. "So, I'm allowed to love you right?" He nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. "And you love me right?" Another nod, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Then let's go. Live our lives now. What do you say?" She closed her eyes, feeling tears streak down her cheek and drip off her chin.

"I like the sound of that, Sakura-chan,"

* * *

A/N: FEEDBACK!! Thanks for reading... FEEDBACK!! WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS ALMOST OVER I WILL SAY THREE CHAPTERS IS THE MOST LIKELY!! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED THANK YOU FOR READING!! I almost cry reading this... sheesh. wipes away tear

Iluvwind


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

So... its been... awhile... since i've updated... hehe Sorry! I was to interested in One Piece! Good Anime and Manga! Go watch it. thumbs up

Anyways, I hope you like this long awaited chapter hopefully...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It would not be as boring as it is right now.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Dear Tsunade-shishou,

How are you? How are The Rookie 9 and Gai's team? Is Kakashi less perverted now that Shizune is pregnant? (Naruto made me add that.) We miss you all but I can't help but say that I don't feel like returning for sometime. Traveling without having to work is great. No danger a part from the stray bandit. No 30 hour shifts in the hospital. No paperwork. I know you don't like it but you should listen to Shizune, especially now that she is due with a baby in a couple of months.

I can't believe Kakashi-sensei found someone. With his perverted habits and mysterious background, we all agreed that he wouldn't find someone like Asuma-sensei found in Kurenai-sensei. But I'm happy for them.

Hinata wrote us telling me that she has become your assistant. I was wondering why you chose her for a while but then I really don't care. The sun does that to you. You can forget about everything but be nice to here. Unlike me, she will take your drunken humor seriously. She probably asked for the job, now that I think about it. She actually wrote me saying that she was going out with Kiba. I laughed. It felt so good to laugh at how Ino and Ten Ten would make fun of her. I miss our girl's night out at that Dongo Bar where we were almost banned because of you and Anko having a drinking contest. I haven't forgotten, by the way. I should ask Shizune to hide all your sake for a week.

Ino says that it's a welcome relief that I'm not there in Konoha. I smirk at her words and write back a really obnoxious reply about how I've bought more clothes than I plan on wearing and I'll have to give them to Ten Ten instead. She always replies with a senseless comment 'bout how she won't want them anyways. I sent her a package last week.

Naruto is doing well. He's still acting like himself but I can see the subtle differences. He seems so much more fragile now. He tires faster and tends to zone out at odd times. But he's changed. He is much more aware of what the future holds for him. He knows exactly what he wants to do in the coming days and for once we have all the time to do it.

We're in Moon country right now, visiting the royal family. It's great to see them again. Naruto is having far too much fun as the circus is in town for its annual show in honor of the king's inauguration. It's easy to forget how sick he actually is.

We leave tomorrow for The Land Of Waves. Naruto is excited to see Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna but he really doesn't want to leave Moon Country. I understand his sentiments. Naruto wishes to spend 2 in Wave before we head home.

Home. It sounds weird to me at this point because I know once we head home things are going to change. I know that Konoha won't be the same within the coming months and I worry if I will actually be able to live there anymore. I miss Konoha with all my heart but I know I will miss his warm smile even more. I really don't want to lose him but he refuses time and again for any sort of treatment.

He's aged so much in such a short amount of time I almost think he is a different person but then one of his little quirks shows up. I'm not ready to give up. It's only the end of January. I have a lot of time to find something to help him but I still have to figure out if it's the right thing to do.

I hope you and Konoha are doing well, Tsunade-shishou. I'll send a letter giving you the exact day of our return. See you then.

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

**Middle of February**

3 weeks had flown by between traveling and their hero welcome at Wave. Naruto and Sakura had agreed on staying another week in Wave and both were exceptionally happy to stay with Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. Sakura had sent the letter to Tsunade telling her of their return trip beginning the next morning and had been counting the days until they should leave Wave.

Naruto was asleep on the couch, his 3rd nap of the day. Sakura let him be as they had only gone to bed early that morning. The doorbell to the small apartment they had been staying at rung yet again. Sakura jumped up before the villager could ring it again in their haste to serve their heroes and awake the sleeping blond.

She opened the door to Tsunami and Inari holding platters of food. "We brought you some food for dinner and tomorrow," Tsunami whispered. Sakura smiled and beckoned them to follow her to the kitchen pointing out the snoring Naruto on the couch.

"He sure sleeps a lot," Inari murmured as they walked into the buttermilk kitchen.

"Yeah. He does," Sakura muttered, eyeing the blonde hair on the couch as the door closed.

**

* * *

**

Konoha, Same Day

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment, making sure he locked it and put up several genjutsus before he turned the lights on. He jumped as he saw a blond man lounging on his couch.

"How are you here?" He hissed. "You aren't supposed to be back till tomorrow!"

The man grinned and stretched, his blue eyes locking onto Sasuke's onyx ones. "The real me you mean, Kabuto. I'm only a clone," A mocking grin appeared, stretching the whisker marks adorning the man's cheeks. 'Sasuke's' eyes narrowed. Naruto stood up and smirked at him. "Come on. You really think I didn't realize it? I've fought Sasuke enough to know how he fights. The genjutsu was pretty good though. Almost didn't see it but the thing that gave you away," Naruto grinned. "Sasuke isn't a coward like you, Kabuto. He wouldn't use poison to kill me."

'Sasuke' grinned. "I never thought you were that smart, Naruto-kun."

"Eh.." Naruto shrugged. "I have my moments."

"So, what do you want, Naruto-kun? To know our plan? The antidote that will save you? Hmm? What is it that you've come for?" 'Sasuke' smirked spreading his arms wide.

"Well, I already know your plan. I already know what the antidote is so…" Naruto smiled triumphantly and held up his hand. "This, actually." 'Sasuke's' eyes widened as he saw the radio transmitter in Naruto's calloused hand. "It took me all afternoon to find it."

"You… How…did…. Why would you want that?" Naruto smirked at 'Sasuke's' apparent bemusement at the significance of the radio.

"Well, the Sound village uses these radios and Sasuke is in the Sound village," Naruto grinned. "And Sasuke being the smart person he is, stole one before he was imprisoned. And he is a leaf shinobi so he should have known how to get a hold of someone from the leaf village. You see where I'm going?"

"Konoha knew all along?"

"Well, I did. We kept our whole plan a secret from the village," Naruto sat down and twirled the radio around his finger. "At first I was pissed at him and told him to get his ass back here but after he started telling me some pretty important things about the Sound Village and their plot to destroy Konoha, I actually believed him. I didn't get all the plan though as he was imprisoned by you and Orochimaru so he couldn't interfere." Naruto smirked. "It's just like him to fail at the worst time. Luckily, we thought ahead and he should be out of Orochimaru's hideout by tomorrow morning. I'm expecting a call.

"That's why you need the radio," 'Sasuke' murmured.

"Yupp," Naruto grinned and stood up. "Well, I'll be going now. Don't go anywhere too fast, Kabuto. The ANBU are still watching."

"You really think you'll pull one over on Orochimaru-sama!?" 'Sasuke' cried. "He's a sannin! The best of the sannin! You really think someone so talented will be fooled by such a simple trick!?"

Naruto grinned at him. "Believe it."

* * *

Naruto woke up in his tenant's room as his clone disappeared after hiding the stolen radio. He grinned and lay back. "You are as cocky as ever."

"Thanks, fox," He closed his eyes and yawned. "Now all's we have to do is wait until Sasuke calls tomorrow evening."

"Don't forget you still have to tell your mate, kit," Kyuubi stretched, lying down for an afternoon nap. Naruto opened one eye and looked at the Kyuubi. He lay back down and was half asleep before he spoke.

"I'll tell her after we talk to Sasuke,"

"Naruto," Sakura gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up already, Naruto! We need to get going or the merchant is going to leave with out us!"

Naruto cracked an eye open and smirked before groaning and rolling away from Sakura's touch. Sakura groaned.

"Naruto," She whined. "Tsunade-shishou will have my head if we aren't back by tonight. She'll think I seduced you or something!"

Naruto rolled over and looked at Sakura skeptically. "Is that a bad thing, Sakura-chan?" He asked playfully. Sakura flushed and spluttered at him.

"A…Well…no!" Naruto sat up and pulled her closer, catching her lips gently.

"I didn't think so," He whispered before rolling off the bed and sprinting to the bathroom. "I call the shower first!" He stopped at the door and looked back at Sakura. "Unless you want to take one with me, Sakura?"

Sakura vaulted over the bed. "Naruto!"

Naruto grinned as he caught a laughing Sakura. "I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N:** So... as always review. The End is near as I plan 2-3 more chapters depending... There is an epilogue in those chapters. Thanks!

Iluvwind


	12. Chapter 11

Hey all! This is the final chapter! I hope you like it! And as always review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**5 days later**

Sakura looked at Naruto her mouth agape at how the situation had deteriorated to this. They stood out amongst the ruins of the carriage, the horses having escaped upon the lack of bindings.

Sasuke stood across from them, smirking sardonically. Sakura glanced at Naruto, her hand holding his tightly in hers. His blue eyes were narrowed and were seemingly calculating something about Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? And how are you here?" Naruto snarled. Sakura flinched in confusion. His tone was harsh and unforgiving. It was not the tone in which Naruto used against Sasuke. He was usually angry, frustrated and sarcastic towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"I figured, I would welcome you guys home," Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was acting so, casual. Sakura gripped Naruto's arm as Sasuke grinned. "Maybe remove the problem before it can grow."

"Naruto," Sakura's eyes widened as the image of Sasuke wavered. "That's…that's not our Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled Sakura behind him. He glared at the figure as he shifted fully. "That was never Sasuke."

"Your clone the other day almost destroyed the plan Orochimaru had," The image continued to blue. Spiky black hair became smooth silver. Red and black toma eyes merged into ebony black. "Luckily he is the smartest sannin alive."

Naruto pushed Sakura to the ground and readied for Kabuto as he the Sound nin flew towards him. A pop echoed though the small clearing just before the gates. Sakura jolted into a crouch and froze. "Naruto!"

The clearing was devoid of both Kabuto and Naruto. Nothing remained except for a small track of dirt and a drizzle of blood.

* * *

Naruto caught Sasuke as his Kabuto transformation disappeared with a pop. "That worked out better than I thought it would."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "You are an idiot."

Naruto helped Sasuke to sit down and joined him leaning against the tree. "Ah…I know."

They sat there breathing for a few minutes, taking in the other's appearance before Sasuke smirked. Naruto grinned in response and they knocked fists. "Nice to see you too. Ready to get to work?"

* * *

Sakura slipped her leather gloves on and turned to Tsunade. "Where are we going?"

"They picked up Naruto's scent here," Tsunade replied, pointing to a spot not to far away from the outside wall. "They didn't pick up Kabuto's scent but there was a second scent next to Naruto's. Most likely it was him."

"We have don't have any other options at this point," Shizune said from behind Tsunade. Her stomach had swelled in the time Sakura had been away. There was no time for pleasantries. They sat immersed in silence, calculating what was happening and what could happen. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura. He's already running on limited time," Shizune had moved to hold Kakashi's hand. "Don't deal with revenge. Just get him back here. He-"

"Needs to be back here. Safe," Sakura said softly. "He'll be fine once he's back here."

Tsunade smiled sadly at Sakura's smoldering eyes. She was determined that Naruto would be fine. That she could find something to save him. "Then, meet up with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino at the gate. They'll send you in the right direction. Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Choji and Shikamaru are standing ready for back up. Ino and Hinata are backing you up medically. Kakashi and you have lead."

"Hai, Shishou," Sakura bowed. Sakura smiled at her shishou, trying to hide the worry and pain that danced across her skin, the physical equivalent of her emotional turmoil. Kakashi subtly squeezed Shizune's hand before he stepped out the window, Sakura following him obediently. "I'll bring him back, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade smiled, a sorrow filled smile that added ten ears. "I know you will."

* * *

"That tears the plan to ruins." Naruto murmured as they dodged another onslaught of kunais. Sasuke looked at him from their hiding spot behind a massive tree trunk they had overturned. Kabuto had appeared, with curseal Sound ninjas at his command. There were only 3 of them but in their declining conditions, Naruto and Sasuke were genins compared to them.

"I know I said I didn't want to hear your plan B but-" Sasuke looked over the trunk, his sharingan remaining inactive.

"You have good reason not to," Naruto murmured. He flexed his hands. They burned, the tingling sensation that was commonly acquainted with frost bitten fingers encountering a hot fire.

"Naruto. What was Plan B?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes warn and tired. He'd aged somehow. Sasuke sighed. He didn't look much better than him.

"How badly did you want to return to Konoha and clear your name?"

* * *

He felt cold and numb yet if he opened his eyes the world was bathed in late afternoon light, birds and other forms of wildlife going about as if it was a perfect day.

He closed his eyes as his chest felt heavy. He wasn't able to move. That's what made him stay awake. He couldn't move except for the shaky rise and fall of his chest.

His senses were shot. His mouth tasted of something irony and metallic. Every twitter of a bird overhead seemed liked it was miles away. His eyes were clouded slightly. His body was numb, refusing any command he asked of them.

The only thing working was his sense of chakra. And a chakra he wanted to kill so badly was heading for him. But there was new anger towards the man walking towards him, gently pushing up his glasses, his forehead protector having changed from a leaf to a solitary musical note.

He had always hated this man since he found out what he truly was. A traitor, a monster who enjoyed experimenting on those that he deemed weak. But something else was stirring the kyuubi in his cage, begging to be released but even he who wanted nothing more to rip this man limb from limb, couldn't even summon up the strength to speak.

Naruto recognized this scene. He would have laughed if he could.

The man suddenly jumped to one side as a pink and red blur charged at him, a gloved fist connecting with the ground shattering it in all directions. A man clad in blue and black his face half covered landed next to him as the pink and red blur focused into a pink haired girl with blazing green eyes that were trained on him and him alone. They were both talking but it was mere mumbling to him.

The girl knelt down to the other side of him, slipping her delicate hand from a black leather glove. Her hand was shaking slightly and he tried to hide the sadness at scaring her like this. Her hand was suddenly engulfed in green and she pressed it to his forehead. His hearing came back with force causing him to real away from the tree he had been leaning against. But her arms were waiting there, stopping him from falling to ground. The masked man had disappeared somewhere during those few seconds.

"Naruto, you baka," She spoke softly as she gently shifted him back against the tree. She placed her green shrouded hand at the center of his chest and he gasped at the contact. "Hold still. Kabuto's gone for now. Just let me heal you so I can take you back."

Something changed around them and he felt his heart tighten. Not from the healing chakra coursing through his system. He opened his mouth and spoke, hoping that his voice didn't betray him.

"Sakura-chan, you need to get out of here," Sakura looked at him her eyes wide in disbelief and anger.

"What do you mean?! I can't leave you here!" She snapped, her already glistening eyes starting to tear up. "I need you." She whispered. Kakashi reappeared.

"We have a problem," He stated simply. Naruto wanted to smirk. Always a problem.

"Take her and go, Kakashi-sensei. I'll hold them off," He mumbled, lifting his hand, shaking with the effort. He gently grabbed Sakura's hand and she looked at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Go now, Sakura-chan. I'll hold them off." She shook her head.

"No. No, I can't leave you! I'll be alone again!" And a solitary tear made its way down her cheeks. He smirked slightly to hide the sadness engulfing him his heart.

"Just wait for the rain, Sakura-chan. I'll be in the rain. Now go," She shook her head as Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist. He gave Naruto a sad look, filled with more pain than most could imagine. Sakura started struggling to get free as Kakashi took to the trees.

"Let me go! Let me go Kakashi-sensei! I can't leave him! Naruto! Don't leave me!" He smiled as he slipped several exploding notes from his pocket, his hands were shaking to the point he almost dropped them. He glanced behind him as her screams were growing fainter.

"I'll see you in the rain, Sakura-chan,"

"NARUTO!!!"

Kakashi pulled her through the trees. Sakura never lost her focus on the tree where Naruto sat. He looked so sad and resigned. He hadn't given up but he accepted what he was doing.

That's why Sakura couldn't allow him to leave her. She couldn't allow him to just accept something so complex. She couldn't let him leave her. The sudden explosion made her flinch but they could no longer see it.

The green of the leaves swayed as the yellow sunlight seeped through dotting the ground with shadows as Kakashi landed with Sakura. The heat hit them and Kakashi turned so that Sakura wouldn't be hit by any of it. His eyes were downcast watching as she clung to him. Sakura had no more energy to struggle.

"He could still be alive," She mumbled, her glazed eyes looking up into the trees. "He's Naruto. You can't kill him."

"Sakura…" Sakura squirmed slightly, a small plea to be let down. Kakashi set her down and her knees immediately buckled. She braced herself with her hands and threw up the breakfast Naruto had made her this morning. Tears slipped to the ground.

"_I may not get the chance to do this again, Sakura." _He'd said.

"_Don't talk like that Naruto. Tsunade-shishou, Shizune, Ino, Hinata and I are going to save you."_ She'd been so determined. She'd sliced so roughly that she had broken the cutting board in half. Naruto had taken her hand then to quell her anger.

"_Sometimes, Sakura. Things work out differently than we plan."_

"He could still be alive," Sakura whispered. Kakashi knelt beside her and rubbed her back as she hiccupped. "We should go back-"

"There's no need for that," Kakashi was up and in front of Sakura, a kunai in his hand as Sasuke stepped into the clearing. He smirked sadly at his former sensei and teammate. They took stock of each other and it became apparent that Sasuke had no intention, or ability to fight them. "Naruto's… He's dead."

Sakura glared at him, tears still streaming down his face. She shakily got to her feet. "What? So you come back to make sure he's dead!?"

She charged him, Kakashi not helping or hindering her. Bystanders would have thought it was because he was angered at the sudden appearance of the prodigy pupil who had disappeared down the path of revenge. However, his keen eyes saw the sadness in Sasuke's eyes and the fire of determination in them.

Sasuke caught the distraught kunoichi, easily deflecting her punch. She was driven by her emotions and unable to concentrate. "Sakura. Stop. Naruto wouldn't want you to do this."

"Don't you dare bring him into this! If you hadn't left! None of this would have happened!" Sakura screamed, trying in vain to free herself from Sasuke's grip. "Let me go."

"I came here cause Naruto asked me to," The wind in the clearing suddenly stopped, the eerie silence adding to the ominous aura of the scene. "He told me if anything were to happen to him, that you and Kakashi could bare the brunt of what he told me."

Sakura was almost salivating at the information that Sasuke held but it was out of longing not out of curiosity. Anything from Naruto would help her. Anything to satisfy her need for him. Kakashi watched the sadness pass over Sasuke's face as he saw the burning desire in Sakura's eyes.

"What-What did he say?"

"His future is hidden within his past. Everything he had is hidden amongst the memories of his past and," Sasuke pulled a brown leather bound book from his bag. The thing had to be at least 6 inches thick. He handed it to Sakura and took a step away, clearing his throat. "He wanted you to have it. To share it and treasure it. I don't understand him at all. Looking at the past."

Sakura ran her fingers over the leather, the gold embossed title and the name beneath it. Sasuke made himself look cynical and turned to leave. Kakashi watched him. "Where are you going Sasuke?"

"A friend of mine is waiting for me. I can't stay here. Konoha isn't my home. I can't achieve my goal here." Sasuke kept his back to them.

"I bet you're in here too, Sasuke," Sakura was crying as she held the book to her chest. "I bet you fill up most of the pages."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah right. That idiot would do that."

He continued to walk away. "Thank you, Sasuke. For coming back for him." He disappeared at those words.

Sasuke watched as Sakura broke down into Kakashi's arms. He could feel the Copy Cat ninja look at him before disappearing into the trees. Sasuke lowered his head and clenched his fists. "You are such an idiot, Naruto. You were right for once, dobe…"

Sasuke hopped to the ground and began to walk away into the forest, his injuries yelling at him. "I hate Plan B."

* * *

I hoped you all liked it! Epilogue will be up within the next two weeks! Please review! I have my reasons for wanting reviews :D I havent decided if I am going to make a sequel. See the epilogue for more details :D


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

…**.Epilogue**

She was sprawled out on his couch, wrapped in the blanket she had always covered him with after a long day of training. She'd fallen asleep looking at magazines, pages opened to pictures of mother's holding children and families bundled together. Books lay scattered around her as she lay in his apartment. She hadn't been allowed to work in weeks, due to his death, her grief and her quickly developing condition. It was a miracle she was still standing. It was a miracle she hadn't left the village.

Tsunade had talked to her the day of the funeral, the edginess brought on by the final Uchiha's vengeful path that had helped lead to the events the prior week. Kakashi and Shizune had been nearby, engaging Sakura's friends in conversation to give her complete privacy. Sakura had looked up when asked if she had ever considered revenge. Tsunade's brown eyes had been glistening with fear and rage, tears barely kept within their barriers.

It was odd to see her smile at such a dismal occasion. "He made me promise him. I'm not allowed to abandon myself, the person he loved, for something as spiteful as revenge. I can't break that final promise."

Somehow, the ghostly smile of a broken woman had allowed all suspicion to pass. The topic was never brought up again. However, her grief stricken body gave way to the appeal that she not live alone. She didn't object to their comforting presences.

The house was always filled with people, some spending the night, other coming their after missions. It was the unofficial meeting place for the group of friends. They had plenty to talk about, plenty to celebrate and plenty to remember.

Sakura had found a camera hidden in a closet, where the giant leather bound book fit perfectly and spent every moment snapping pictures and adding to the book. The leather bound book, that looked warn around the edges was a photo album. It held every memory from the time he was 12 to the day he died. No one knew how he could have kept the whole thing a secret form everyone, especially Sakura as they had spent several months alone together on the road. It remained a little mystery that had slipped away into the cracks of the leather.

This leather bound book that contained everything about him; his emotions and thoughts, was sitting on the table, just out of her reach as she slept. The golden words etched into the cover flashed as late afternoon sunrays splashed through the curtains, casting shadows of people long since gone around her. It was this album of memories that allowed for him to never be lost. His warmth was imprinted into the pictures.

The majority of the pictures were of Team 7. The last Uchiha had only left a bookmark to be remembered by. Sasuke had disappeared just as he had done before. The bookmark was an oddly sentimental picture that Kakashi had obviously taken and Naruto had stolen to add to his collection. The three of them were sprawled out on the ground after a mission in a three pointed star, their heads almost touching one another's as they had a random moment of peace in their hectic genin days. It was a rare moment of happiness that lit up her face upon seeing their serene expressions.

Sakura smiled as the sun hit her face, her green flickering open. She stretched slowly and sat up, her baggy clothes hiding her growing figure. They caught site of the glittering and read the words allowed, a smile gracing her lips.

_The warmth of my smile,_

_Shall reach through my memories_

_And illuminate my future to all._

She rubbed her stomach through her clothes and smiled. "To think his poetic side was so prominent. Maybe you'll have that side of him."

Sakura kissed her finger tips and ran them over the name at the bottom of the cover before standing and answering the door as a knock echoed through. The sound of someone tripping and the teasing and laughter afterwards engulfed the room and the name upon the album glittered all the brighter at the happiness.

_Uzumaki Naruto, The future lies in my past._

..... i feel like I am going to cry.... *sniffles* This is so monuemental.... I've finished my very first story.... I hope you all enjoyed it! :D

I expect reviews because there will be a sequel! However, the length of the sequel is undecided. I need reviews though. Suggestions are always appreciated! Thank you soooooo much to all those who have stuck with me through this year and 2 months of writing.... yes I counted :D Thank you again. *bows*


End file.
